A Newfound Love For English Class
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Roxas Yakata and Naminé Aoki are paired together for a school project. What happens when the bad boy and the good girl start to get along?
1. A New Assignment

**Hello there! =D Well, this is my first Roxas and Naminé Fanfic, so no flames please!**

**Enjoy!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naminé! Hurry up dear!" My mother's voice echoed up the stairway.

I was going to be late for school, and I Naminé Aoki was NEVER late in my life!

I quickly finished packing my bag and I ran downstairs. I grabbed an apple, gave my mom a kiss goodbye and ran down the street. I really didn't want to be late. I was a perfect student, I got to school on time everyday, and the lowest mark I got in my life was a B+.

I ran onto school grounds just as the bell rung. Thank God! I stopped running, and hunched over, taking deep breathes. That run took a lot out of me.

"Nam! Hurry up!" I was getting told that a lot today wasn't I?

I looked up and saw my best friend Olette waving towards me. I started to walk towards her. "We can't be late for English today, Mr. Cid is giving us a project!" Olette stated.

I nodded, and ran inside the school building. I made my way upstairs to my locker. That's right my locker was upstairs because I was in Grade 12. I was a senior. I opened my locker and put what I didn't need inside, then I made my way down the hall to Mr. Cid's room. Mr. Cid was the best English teacher that Radiant Garden Secondary School had. Unfortunately, he also marked the toughest of all teachers, and that meant that I had to try my hardest in his class.

"Good morning Naminé." he greeted me with a nod.

"Morning Professor." I greeted him with a bow. That was respectful, =D.

I made my way to my seat and waited for the rest of the class to come. When everyone was here, Mr. Cid started his lesson.

"Okay class, as I have said a few days back ,I'll be assigning you a project today."

The class groaned.

"But, to make the job easier for you, I decided to make it a partner project."

The class cheered.

"Every girl will come up to the front of the class and pick a name out of this hat." He pointed to the hat that sat on his desk. " Okay, first up is Olette."

Olette made her way to the front of the class, and put her hand in the hat. When her hand came out, a small piece of pink paper was inside. She unfolded and called out a name.

"Hayner."

"Yes!" he said from across the class. I laughed to myself. Hayner was a friend of mine. He was lucky to get Olette for this project, she was a perfectionist, and she always got A's in Language.

"Thank you Olette." Professor Cid said. "Xion, you're next."

The black haired girl got off of her seat,and walked to the front of the class. I disliked Xion to an extent. She was so full of it! She thought that she was so hot, and that all of the guys liked her. However, she only had eyes for one guy, Roxas.

I think that she was confident that Roxas would be her partner because when she put her hand on the hat, she just stared at him as he played his PSP at his desk. When she unwrapped her pink piece of paper, he face got a disgusted look, and she called out the name written on it.

"Pence!?" she squeaked.

Pence sighed in his seat, he didn't like Xion any more than I did.

"Xion, please sit down now." Mr. Cid said.

She followed his orders, and sat in her seat, she crossed her arms in anger.

"Okay, next up is Naminé." Mr Cid announced.

I stood up and walked to his desk. I didn't care who I got once it wasn't one person in the class, Roxas Yakata. He was the most aggravating person I know. He didn't do any of his work, he hit on all of the girls in class, and he was just rude and annoying.

I placed my hand inside and hat, and grabbed a piece of paper. I pulled my hand out, and started to unfold the pink sheet.

And of course, the world had to be against me.

My partner for this project had to be-

"Roxas." I said.

He looked up from playing his PSP behind his desk. His eyes locked with mine and then he winked at me. "Cool." Then he lowered his head and went back to his game.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my seat.

When everyone else finished choosing their partners, Professor Cid said that we should go and plan out what we're going to do, so Roxas came and sat down in front of me.

"So what are we going to do Nami?" Roxas said leaning across my desk.

I leaned away from him and then replied, "Well, the assignment is to choose a scene from Romeo and Juliet and rein-act it for the class."

He looked at me and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Rein-act?"

"Act it out for them." I said.

"I knew that." He said.

Sure you did.

"I'm sure you did Roxas" I said giving him a grin.

"Anyways, who's this William Shakespeare guy?" Roxas said pulling the book towards him.

"Umm, Roxas that;s the author of the book."

"I knew that."

"Again, sure you did."

He pushed the book aside and leaned towards me again. "Enough about the project, what about me and you. A date, Friday, movie?" He winked at me.

I groaned, "Roxas, please, not now!" I pushed his face away with my hand, and he sighed.

"One day Nami, One day." He said casually.

"Enough you two!" Professor Cid said. He walked towards us and hit Roxas on the head with a newspaper. "I didn't make this assignment in pairs to play matchmaker. Now get to work."

Roxas nodded.

"Sorry Sir." I said, red in the face.

Cid walked away.

"So you do want me." Roxas said.

"What? No!" What made him think that?

"Well, you're blushing."

"God, could we just work on this assignment?"

"Whatever you want Nami." He said, and then opened the book.

This was going to be a _long_ three weeks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, love it? Hate it?**

**Well, then you should tell me by leaving me a review!**

**Review please!**


	2. Why did we have to get THAT scene?

**Here;s Chapter 2. Thanks for everything. I've had this story added to favourites, and I already have 4 reviews. Thanks so much. **

**  
Before I start this Chapter, I have to write some disclaimers:**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROMEO & JULIET **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So how are you and Hayner doing with the project?" I asked Olette. The school day was done, and we were walking home together.

Olette sighed, "Well, all he does is talk about **us**, not the project."

Well, I definitely didn't know how that felt. (sarcasm)

"That must be kind of awkward." I said. I know that is really didn't help, but I wasn't really the person to go to for advice.

"But, how about you and Roxas?" Olette asked.

Oh great, just what I needed. "Well, he's okay." I said with a shrug, "But he just needs to learn how to concentrate."

Olette nodded. "I guess, but be careful Nam, Xion was staring at you two for the whole period, and she didn't look happy."

I rolled eyes, are you kidding me? "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen between me and Roxas."

Olette smiled, "Whatever you say!" She said in a sing-song voice.

I turned to face her, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, - Oh! Look, it's your house, see you tomorrow!" Olette said quickly, and then she turned and walked down the street.

I sighed to myself, and walked into my driveway. I hated when Olette would say things like that. Did she actually think that Roxas and I were going to get together? I opened my front door, and headed inside. I heard the kitchen tap on, which meant that my mom was home.

"Hey mom!" I called through the hall. I walked over to the couch, and threw my bag down at the foot. Then I plopped down on the couch and lay down.

So comfy.

"Hey honey!" My mom called from the other room. "How was school?"

"Oh, it was fine. We got a project in English class." I told her.

"Really? How's it going?"

"It's okay, I guess. I'm partnered with Roxas."

It was quiet for a while. Then I heard the tap shut off, and mom walked into the living room. "Roxas?" She asked drying her hands in the towel.

"I sat up on the couch and nodded.

"Isn't that the boy that doesn't do his work?" She asked.

I nodded again, "Yeah, but I'll make him. I'm going to get a good mark."

Mom laughed, "Honey, just make sure that you don't get too close to him."

I raised an eyebrow, what was she talking about.

"I mean, don't let him influence you." Mom said.

"Oh, don't worry mom. I won't get too close to him." I got up from the couch, and grabbed my bag. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and then I ran upstairs to my room. I threw my bag down onto my desk chair, grabbed my iPod, and threw myself onto my bed. I listened to my music, and eventually fell asleep.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

The next morning I got up at 7:30 in the morning. I really didn't want a repeat of yesterday... I mean it.

I took a shower, and changed into one of my prettiest outfits. It was black tights with a mini skirt over it, a tight white top, and a denim vest on top. I don't know why, but I wanted to look good today. I looked at the schedule I had on my desk and packed my bag to fit. Today I had Math and Art in the morning and a double period of English in the afternoon. I sighed to myself. Two hours of Roxas, just what I needed right? (Again sarcasm , if you didn't notice.)

I ran downstairs, and put some Eggos in the toaster for breakfast. I loved Eggos, they were so yummy. When I finished eating, I brushed my teeth again, and ran out the door.

I walked down the sidewalk listening to my iPod. Whenever I listened to my music, the walk to school always seemed shorter. When I arrived, I ran inside the building and ran upstairs to my locker. I wanted to put my jacket away. I wasn't watching where I was going ,because I was putting my iPod in my pocket, and I bumped into someone's chest. I heard a sigh, and I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hello Roxas." I greeted him.

"Why are you here so early Nami? Excited to see me?" He asked with a smile.

I knew that my face turned pink at that statement. "What, no! Why are you here s early anyway?" I tried my best to change the topic.

Roxas raised one eyebrow and looked at me. "You really don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Nami, I'm on the soccer team! Practices every Wednesday morning."

"Oh." I said. I was actually surprised, I didn't know that he was on the team. That might explain his build.

"Roxas, stop talking to your girlfriend, and let's go!" I heard someone say.

I turned to face the person that spoke. He had greenish blue eyes that was covered by his long silver hair.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said.

"Really? Well in that case-" He started.

I put my hand up and started to walk away, "Oh forget it!"

"Bye Nami!" I heard Roxas call after me.

I turned around to face him and waved, then I continued to walk away. When I got to my locker, I put my jacket and lunch inside, and closed the door. Olette was behind the door on the other side. I grabbed my heart.

"Olette! God, Jeeze....don't do that to me!"

"Sorry Nam, let's get to Math!" She said with a giggle. Was she laughing that she almost gave me a heart attack?

"What's so funny?" I asked as we made our way down the hall.

"You and Roxas."

"Olette come on I mean-"

"Never mind Nam, I didn't mean it in that way. He just always twists your words around."

I sighed, "I know, and I wished he didn't."

We reached my math classroom ,and we sat down, waiting for class to start.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually looking forward to English class. I walked into the room and found out the Professor Cid rearranged the seating plan so that the desk were positioned in pairs. I think that he noticed I stopped in the doorway because he laughed.

"Your seat is next to Roxas', it's right here." He stated. He pointed to the pair that was in the back right corner of the classroom. This was really going to be fun.

I walked to my seat, and sat down. I put my books inside the desk ,and waited for class to start.

Roxas walked in the class, and spotted me a few minutes later. He smiled at me, and walked towards the desks.

"So, they're in pairs now." He said. He sat down next to me, and scooted his chair closer to mine. He then looked at me up and down, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You dressed up today. Was it because you wanted to impress me?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't think so Roxas."

He laughed, "Okay."

Before, I could say anything Mr. Cid started to give instructions. He told us that we weren't going to be choosing our scenes anymore, but that we were going to assigned them. He took out the same hat from yesterday, and called groups up one by one.

Hayner and Olette went first. He put his hand inside the hat, and instead of holding a pink paper like yesterday, he held a green one. He unfolded the paper, and called out the scene.

"Act 2, Scene 1."

Mr. Cid stepped forward, and shooed them away, "Next is Xion and Pence." They walked up to the front of the class, and Pence grabbed a piece of paper from the hat.

"Act 3 Scene 4."

Roxas and I sat at our seats, waiting to be called. I tapped the desk in a really fast beat. I only did this when I was nervous. I really did not want Scene 2 Act 2. That was one of the most romantic scenes in the play.

"What is it Nami?" Roxas whispered.

"I just really don't want Scene 2 Act 2."

"Why?"

"Hopefully, you won't have to find out."

After a while, Roxas and I were finally called up. We walked to the front of the class, and I could feel Xion's stare on my back. Roxas placed his hand inside the hat, and pulled out a green piece of paper. He started to unfold it.

Please don't let it be Act 2 Scene 2 , Please don't let it be Act 2 Scene 2! Please don't let it be-

"Act 2 Scene 2" Roxas said, he faced me and smiled. He knew I didn't want that scene, and I'm convinced that he's happy we got it.

I heard Olette giggle, she knew what happened in that scene just as much as I did. Mr. Cid motioned for us to go back to our seats. As we passed Xion, she gave a freaky glare. I think that she was trying to intimidate me.

"So, what happens in this Scene Nami?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Romeo and Juliet pronounce their love to each other, at her balcony. They say how much they mean to each other, in the most romantic way possible with only words."

Roxas stared at me with wide questioning eyes.

"The Balcony scene Roxas."

"Oh," He smirked again, "That's very romantic." He moved his hand so that it was around the back of my chair. "So when do we start practicing?"

"This period." I said.

He smiled again. "Then let's get started."

We took our our books and we began to read.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

The way Roxas read those lines. It was filled with emotion. I stared at him in awe. He was wonderful. Now it was my turn to speak.

"Ay me!"

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Then there was a sniffle. Roxas and I looked up to find Mr. Cid, the teacher, wiping his eyes. "That was beautiful, I shouldn't have disturbed you." He left sniffling.

I looked at Roxas with confusion all over my face. What was that about?

"I guess we make magic together." Roxas said.

"Roxas please, not with that again."

"I'm not gonna give up."

I thought, "Would you consider a date, you coming over to my house to practice our scene?"

"It would be a nice start." He said.

"Fine." I took his arm with my hand and pulled it towards me. I took out my pen, and wrote my address. "Tomorrow after school, come here and we'll practice."

"So you're interested in **us**?" He was smiling from ear to ear.

"No I'm not."

He moved his arm around, so that instead of my hand around arm arm, my hand and his were intertwined.

"Even if you don't love me now, you will end up falling for me." Roxas said.

We sat there staring at each other, and then the bell rang.

Roxas let go of my hand, and winked at me before he walked out the class.

_What was with the kid?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So..I liked that chapter, what about you? =P**

**Review!**_  
_


	3. The Study Date

**Thanks to any new readers, and to anyone who read or review this story so far. **

**Here's chapter 3. I usually don't update so soon, but today I was in the mood. So enjoy!**

* * *

The was the end of another school day, and Olette and I were walking home together again. Today we were stopping at her house first, that way she couldn't leave me confused like yesterday.

"So, you and Hayner?" I asked.

"We got Act 2 Scene 1. There are no girls in that scene, so I have to play a guy." Olette sounded disappointed. "But, what about you and Roxas, you two got-"

"Yeah, I know. Act 2 Scene 2. One of the most beloved scenes of the whole play." I said. Seriously, of all of the scenes, Roxas and I had to get that one?

"Don't sound disappointed Naminé, we all know you're happy inside." Olette said with a smile.

I turned away to hide my blushing face. I didn't like Roxas, but when she said that I still got embarrassed.

"Well, deep deep down then." I said.

Olette giggled. "If you say so."

We rounded the corner, and Olette's house came into view.

"Bye Nam! See you tomorrow!" Olette said. She ran down the sidewalk to her house, and opened the front door. I waved goodbye then started my way to my house.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When I got home, I ran upstairs into my room. I sat down on my rolling chair, and opened my white laptop that was resting upon my desk. I signed into my messenger, and a small window appeared. I clicked on it.

**Roxas says:**

Hey Nami!

_ Since when did I have him as a contact?_

**Naminé says:**

Hi Roxas. =)

**Roxas says:**

What time do you want me over tomorrow?

** Naminé says:**

Hmm, I guess you could just walk home with me.

** Roxas says:**

Cool.

** Naminé says:**

Just don't wreck the place, my mom isn't going to be home until 5 tomorrow.

** Roxas says:**

Oh, we going to be home alone? ;)

It's a date.

Bye Nami!

_**Roxas appears to be offline.**_

**Naminé says:**

It's not a date!

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"So, are we almost there?" Roxas asked. We were walking home from school. Olette was walking with us, but she insisted that she stayed behind us as we walked. I know, weird right?

"Umm, one more block." I answered.

"Cool." Roxas said with a smile.

It was really awkward. Olette was just quiet in the back, and Roxas and I didn't know who or what to talk about. I really just wanted to get to my house.

Roxas whistled. We now stood in front of my house. I guess he thought it was fancy or something. "Nice place Nami, nice place."

"Thank you!" I said smiling. I was going to go and open the front door, when Olette rested her hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Olette?" I asked.

"Have fun on your little date Nam, see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye, and walked around the corner.

When was she going to get it wasn't a real date?

I sighed, and opened my front door. Roxas followed me in.

"So where do you want to rehearse?" I asked him. I gave him the choice because he was my guest, and I am VERY polite to my guests.

"Um, I guess the living room is fine, but can I get some water first?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just follow me in the kitchen. I turned to my left, and walked into the room. I went to open the cabinet to get a cup, when Roxas sat down on a stool behind the counter. Of course I had to make a fool of myself, because when I walked around the counter to get to the fridge, I slipped and ended up in Roxas' arms. He help me on both sides of my waist, and my arms rested on either sides of his shoulders

My face was red, I knew it was, and how I knew you may ask, id because Roxas chuckled.

"Nami, you are red as a cherry."

I took my hands off of his shoulders, and poured him his water without a comment. Then I walked back into the living room without a single word. I sat down on the couch, pulled out my script, and waited for my partner to join me.

"On Nami, are you mad?" Roxas walked into the living room, jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me.

"I'm not mad, I'm embarrassed." I muffled.

Roxas laughed again. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, come on, just forget it happened. Okay?"

I nodded.

"There we go." He said with a smile. Then he took out his script, and put hos arm around the back of the couch behind me. He started to read his lines.

" "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!"

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." Roxas moved towards me.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I moved closer to him.

Our noses we almost touching. I stared into his deep blue eyes. I started to lean in closer when the front door opened.

"Honey I'm ho-"

My mom walked into the room to see me and Roxas, sitting about a centimeter away from each other.

I quickly shifted away, and turned to face my mom. "Mom! You're home." I said.

"Who is this Naminé?" My mother asked.

"Umm well-"

"I'm Roxas, ma'am." He stood up from the couch, and walked towards my mother. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Aoki. You have a lovely home."

_Since when was he so polite?_

Mom seemed to be impressed though. "Well, thank you Roxas. Naminé I'm sorry, but the two of you will have to move this upstairs, I'm going to be doing the laundry which will be noisy."

"No problem Mom." I grabbed my stuff and started to walk up the staircase "Come on Roxas."

He grinned, "Yeah, coming."

I led him down the hall into my room. He sat on my white bed and stared at me standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked,

"You were going to kiss me." He said.

"No, I wasn't, I was just -"

"Don't worry Nami, I won't tell." He patted the spot on the bed next to him, and I went to sit down.

"From where we left off?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Roxas started.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

We sat next to each other on my bed and ran throw the whole scene.

"Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow." I said my last line.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." Roxas said, finishing the scene.

He smiled at me.

I lowered my head, so that he won't see my blushing face, "That was great."

He nodded. "I think I should go now Nami." I looked at the clock on my wall. It was 6:30.

"Yeah." I got up. "I'll walk you to the door.

He nodded, and packed his things away. We walked downstairs,and I watched him put on his black converse. He stood up, and I opened the door for him. He walked outside,and faced me.

I was leaning against the door. "Goodnight night Roxas."

"Night Nami." He leaned over and gave me a peak on the cheek. Then he walked down the road.

I watched him leave, and then I closed the door. I turned around to see my mom facing me.

"Naminé, you almost kissed him today." She said.

"I know, and I don't plan on kissing him Mom. Don't worry, it was an accident, I only see him as a friend." I said. Why was she getting annoyed? He was really nice to her.

"I know honey, but sometimes boys can get the better of you."

"Mom, don't worry. Besides, he is really nice, you saw that for yourself today."

"I know but he is a bad influence."

I didn't say anything. I knew she was telling the truth.

"Mom, just trust me okay?" I said quietly.

She nodded, "Now, come on. Dinner's ready."

I followed her into the kitchen, and placed my hand on my cheek, exactly in the same place where Roxas kissed me.

* * *

**So, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Thanks!  
**


	4. Xion's Announcement for Naminé

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a big project, but now it's out the way, and I'm back on track! So, here's Chapter 4 of "A New found Love for English Class."**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My mom and I ate our dinner in silence. It was delicious. However,I still couldn't quite put my finger in why she didn't approve of Roxas. I mean, he didn't do anything to get her angry right? Maybe, it was because I almost kissed him, but I don't eve know because I have had other boyfriends in my life. Why do I even care so much? I don't like Roxas that way, right?

I finished my pasta, washed my dishes, and I ran upstairs to my room. I sat at my desk, and turned on my laptop again.

**Naminé Aoki Password: **********

**Naminé is** so confused

A few minutes later, my laptop beeped, and a message came up.

_**Roxas Yakata has commented on Naminé Aoki's status **_

He was my friend on Facebook too?

**Roxas Yakata (7:41):** What's wrong?

**Naminé Aoki(7:43):** My mom doesn't approve of you

**Roxas Yakata(7:44):** As a friend?

**Naminé Aoki(7:45):** She's fine with you being a friend

**Roxas Yakata(7:47): **Then what doesn't she approve of?

I waited before I responded. Did I really want to bring that topic up with him? Before I could try and change the subject, he understood.

**Roxas Yakata(7:53):** As a boyfriend?

**Naminé Aoki(7:55):** Yes.

**Roxas Yakata(7:56):** Then why are you confused?

**Naminé Aoki(7:57):** If my mom doesn't approve of someone she thinks something is wrong with them. I usually find out what it is, but I don't think that there is anything wrong with you.

**Roxas Yakata(7:59)**: Aw, Nami doesn't think I have any flaws!

**Naminé Aoki(8:00):** Shut up!

**Olette Sato(8:00):** Look at the lovebirds!

When did Olette get here?

**Naminé Aoki(8:01):** WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

**Roxas Yakata(8:02):** Really? Because you didn't object when I kissed you Nami.

**Olette Sato(8:02):** HE KISSED YOU!?!?!  
**  
Roxas Yakata(8:03):** ;)

**Naminé Aoki (8:05) :** Thanks Roxas,you really had to bring that up. I didn't object because you were already gone. And Olette, calm down it was on the cheek.

**Roxas Yakata(8:06):** But you liked it Nami. ;D

**Olette Sato (8:06) :** It was still a kiss Nam!

**Naminé Aoki (8:07) :**Can you two quit it?!

I closed my laptop, and fell on my bed. I got a headache from those two. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

A few days have passed, and Roxas and I have completely memorized our lines. He has been coming over to my house more often, trying to make himself boyfriend material to my mother. He is trying way too hard. I don't even get why he is. I mean all the senior girls want him. I think that they made Roxas Fan club without him knowing, but he had to settle on me. He found out what mom doesn't like about him, and that's his grades. So now, I'm helping him study. He said that he wants to raise his grades because this year he's graduating. I think that Mom is starting to warm up to him.

We were in English class right now. We were trying to practice our scene the way we were planning to present to the class. Roxas was standing, while on the other hand was standing on top of a chair. Roxas said that it made me look like I was on a balcony.

The two of us have gotten closer. Now I called him whenever I needed someone to talk to. I came and watched his practices,and that guy with the silver hair is still trying to hit on me. Ugh, when will he get the hint? And since we are on the topic of relationships, Xion has been giving me the stink eye everyday. She's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Of course, I didn't tell Roxas, because then he would worry. So I told Olette, and now whenever she gave me the stink eye, Olette gave it right back to her. What a friend.

"Come on Nami! We gotta start practicing!" Roxas poked my leg. I must have been daydreaming.

"Sorry!"

He smiled, "Don't worry about it." Then he started to say his lines. I stared at him, and waited to say mine. As I started to speak, Xion passed by the foot of my chair, and instead I said.

"Ay maaAAHH!"

That's right, she tipped over my chair, and I fell. Fortunately for me, I fell right into Roxas' arms. His arms wrapped around my waist, and my petite hands fell on his shoulders. Our foreheads were touching. I could feel my face heat up.

"You okay, Nami?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I nodded.

"Good" He put one arm under my knees, picked me up in bridal hold and carried me to my desk. When he set me down, he walked away. Before I could even ask where he was going, I found my answer.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked Xion angrily.

She twirled some of her hair with her finger. "What are you talking about Roxie?"

"Don't call me that. You could have hurt Naminé!" Roxas was getting really upset now.

I got up from my seat and ran behind him. I threw my arms around his waist, and hugged him from behind. I rested my head on his back.

"Roxas, stop please. I'm okay, don't worry." I whispered.

I could feel his breathing slow. He put his hands on top of mine. "Sorry, Nami."

I took my head off his back, and looked around him to find Xion staring at me. She was giving me the stink eye, again.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked me with anger in her voice.

"I'm Naminé." I said. I heard Roxas chuckle, and Xion got more aggravated. She stomped away and sat back down in her seat.

Roxas turned around, but he kept my arms around him, so I was giving him an actual hug now. He put his arms on either side of my waist. "That was brave Nami."

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. We let go of each other, and went back to sit in our seats.

"What are you doing Friday?" He asked.

"Nothing really." I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, I was reading a book.

"Then what about we hang out?"

I looked up from my book. "That would be nice." I smiled, "But we have to invite more people."

He looked at me confused.

"My mom, remember? She doesn't approve."

"Oh right!" He said. Then Roxas started to look around the class. "How about........Hayner and Olette?"

I nodded, "But Pence is my friend too."

"Okay, we could invite him."

"Yay!" I got up from my seat, Roxas close behind me, and we walked over to Pence and Xion's table.

"Hey Pence!" I greeted him happily.

"Hey Nam, what's up?"

"Roxas, Hayner, Olette and I are going to hang out Friday. Wanna come?" I asked.

"That sounds fun. Cool, I'll come." Pence said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Bowling." Roxas said.

"Bowling?" I asked.

"Yup, why? Aren't you good at bowling?" Roxas said.

"Well, no not really."

He laughed, "I'll just have to help you then, that's all."

"Mhmm." Xion cleared her throat loudly.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me too?" She asked sitting up in her seat.

"No, I don't think so." He said.

"Well, I'll come anyway." She said.

"Whatever." Roxas sighed, then we walked back to our desks.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It was Wednesday morning, which meant that I was at Roxas' soccer practice. I sat in the front row of the bleachers and watched him and his team play. They were actually really good. I started to get to know the people on the team. Well there was Roxas(obviously), a guys named Siefer (who scared me), another dude named Rai (who said "y'know" a little too much) a guy named Setzer ( I swear, I thought he was a woman!) and the guy with the silver hair, his name was Riku.

I cheered Roxas on as he ran around the field. After about fifteen minutes, the practice was done and I went to meet Roxas on the field.

"Good job today." I said with a smile.

He took a gulp of his water, and then replied. "Thanks Nami. Good cheering today."

"Thank you!" I said.

"Hey Naminé! " A voice called. Roxas and I both turned to see Riku running towards us. Ugh, really?

"Hey Riku." Roxas greeted him.

"Hey Roxas." He waved, then turned to me smiling. "Hey, Naminé."

I waved.

"Listen, would you like to go out sometime?" Riku asked.

"That's really sweet, but no thanks." I said politely.

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"She said no Riku." Roxas said sternly. "Now come on." He patted him on the back, and then walked towards to the change rooms. "Be right back Nami." He said to me, then left. I waved him goodbye, went back to sit on the bleachers and waited for him to come out. I was reading my book quietly, when I heard footsteps. Thinking it was Roxas, I looked up with a smile, but Xion was standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I was starting to stand up to her.

"Stay away from Roxas." She said firmly.

"Excuse me?" I put my book down, and stood up.

"You heard me. Stay away from Roxas." This time she said it with more emphasis. I walked towards her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Listen, I know you're falling for him, and he'll fall for you eventually." She said.

"Whoa, first of all, I don't think of him that way. And second, we're just friends!" I said, my face was probably red talking about this.

Xion walked towards me, and poked me in the chest. "I don't care what you say, just stay away from my Roxie."

"He's not you're Roxie." I said. We stood there glaring at each other, each one of us not wanting to give in first.

"Hey Nami—what's going on here?" Roxas walked onto the bleachers and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me away from Xion, and stepped in front of me.

"What do you want Xion." He asked.

"Nothing, bye Roxie." She said happily, then she turned to me. "Remember Naminé." Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and left.

"I hate when she calls me that." He muffled, "Anyway, Nami what was that about?" Roxas said turning to face me.

"She thinks I'm a threat." I said. I picked up my book, and started to walk to the school building with Roxas.

"A threat, about what?" He put her hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Nothing." I said. We went inside the building, and met up with Olette, and we didn't talk about this event for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So, I feel like that I have lost some of my reviewers, and that's hurts me. =( So I was really hoping that you could review this chapter. =)**

**Thanks to anyone who is reading my story, and to anyone who is reviewing my story.**

**=)**


	5. The Bowling Alley

**Thanks for all the help from readers. I was able to make this chapter with their help. So, hopefully this will help slow things down. =D**

**Also check out my new story. It's also a NamineXRoxas. It's called "Starting over." **

* * *

The rest of the week passed by, and it was Friday afternoon. I was home putting the finishing touches on my outfit. I was wearing a red polka-dotted baby doll top, and long black tights. I had a red pin in my hair, holding my bangs out of my face. I was standing in front the mirror, making sure my makeup was fine.

Then I heard a knock on my door. That must have been Roxas. He was picking me up.

"I'll get it!" I heard my mom say. I ran downstairs, and slipped on my red converse. Mom opened the door, and Roxas stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black undershirt, with a red opened button top over. He also had on some old blue jeans with red converse just like me.

"Good evening Mrs. Aoki." Roxas greeted my mother.

"Evening Roxas." My mother said. They shook hands,and then I went to stand next to Roxas in the doorway.

"Bye mom!" I said.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun!" We waved goodbye, and then we walked down the driveway and entered Roxas' red Porsche.

"You look great Nami." Roxas said as we pulled out the driveway.

"I could say the same about you." I said.

He smiled, and we made our way to the bowling alley.

When we arrived, Hayner, Pence and Olette were already waiting. Hayner and Olette were were together in the corner, obviously flirting, with Pence next to them waiting to go in impatiently. When we finished parking, we walked up to them and Pence sighed in relief. He walked up to me.

"If you didn't come in five minutes I would have died Nam." He said.

I giggled, "Sorry Pence, Roxas picked me up, and we ran a little late."

Pence nodded, and then looked down at my feet. "Nam, you and Roxas are matching."

"Cause we're cool like that." Roxas said happily. "Now we gotta go and break up those two." He nodded his head in Hayner and Olette's direction. We made our way towards them. They were still talking, and were oblivious to everything but each other.

"Hey!" I said loudly.

Olette jumped at the sudden sound, and Hayner turned towards us with a smile. "Hey Nam, Roxas."

"Hey." Roxas said with a wave. "We should get inside now."

We walked inside the bowling alley, and it was surprisingly busy today. Lucky for us, Roxas made a reservation! We walked over to the counter, and found Xion sitting on a stool. She turned around and faced us, but of course she only noticed Roxas.

"Hello Roxie." She said with a sing song voice.

"Xion." He said. He walked over to join the line, leaving us alone with her.

"What are you doing here?" Olette asked.

"You invited me remember?" She said trying to act innocent.

"No, what I remember was Nam and Roxas asking me, and you inviting yourself." Pence said.

"Guys, stop it." Hayner said throwing his hands up. "Just forget about her okay? I mean we here to have fun, and that's what we're gonna do!"

I nodded, and then looked for Roxas as Hayner continued his speech. I walked over to the line, and stood next to him.

"Why aren't you with the others Nami?" He asked as he saw me walk towards him.

"Xion." I said with a sigh.

He nodded his head slowly. "I see."

We turned back to the line, and waited until we were called. When we got the shoes, and walked towards Hayner and the others. Xion was still with them.

"Okay guys, here are some shoes." Roxas said passing the pairs around.

"What lane are we?" Pence asked taking the shoes.

"10 and 11." I said. Yup, it was a big bowling alley.

"Really? Cause I'm lane 9!" Xion said happily. "This will be so fun."

"Yeah." I said softly.

She clapped her hands, and then made her way to lane 9. She sat down on the seats behind the lane and started to file her nails.

Roxas sighed, "So we're going to have her all evening."

"Maybe she won't be so bad." I said hopefully.

"Well she isn't trying to impress you all day." He said slightly aggravated.

I laughed, "That is true. Now come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards our lanes. We put on the rental shoes, and decided to let Hayner and Roxas go first. Pence sat quietly next to Olette and I as he read a book. Olette and I used the time to talk.

"So, you and Hayner?" I asked with a silly smile on my face.

Olette's face turned scarlet. "Yeah, we're going on a date tomorrow." She lowered her head down, trying to hide her face.

I giggled. "So I'm guessing that you two are going to become an item?"

She hit my shoulder. " Shut up!"

I just continued to laugh. Then I started to watch Roxas bowl. I think that Olette saw where I was looking, and she nudged me playfully. "What about you and Roxas?"

"There's nothing going on between us." I said.

"Oh really? The two of you have gotten pretty close during this project." She said.

I hit her on the shoulder playfully, "Now you shut up."

Olette giggled. Just then Roxas came and plopped down next to me on the seat.

"Shut up about what?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Come on Nami." He said poking me in the arm. "Tell me!" He whined.

"Stop it Roxas." I said laughing.

"Yeah stop it!" Xion called from the other lane. She got up from her seat, and walked towards us. Then she sat between me and Roxas.

Roxas sighed. "Nami, you and Olette are up."

Xion smiled. "Yup, and Roxie and I will wait here, all by ourselves."

"Hel-lo? I'm right here!" Pence said from behind his book.

Olette and I held our laughs back, and walked up to the lanes. Hayner was helping Olette bowl, and in a very flirtatious way. He stood behind her, and wrapped one arm around her waist. His other hand sat on top of her's as Olette's as she held the bowling ball. He helped her swing, both of them red in the face. I just stood there. I really didn't know how to bowl, so I just twirled the ball in my hands over and over. Then I heard a chuckle behind me.

Roxas got up from his seat and walked towards me. "Need help Nami?"

"Yup, but not like that." I said pointing towards Hayner and Olette.

He laughed again. "Okay. First you put your fingers in the holes in the ball. Then you bring your arm back, then throw."

I followed his instructions, and I watched the ball roll down the lane. I got a strike!

"Yay!" I said happily.

Roxas was surprised. "Wow, a strike on your first try? That's great!" Roxas pulled me into a hug.

Xion just stared at us from the seat.

After a while, Hayner and Pence were starting to get hungry. We asked if they could wait for another half hour, but then Hayner started to throw a fit. We all tried to calm him down, but he didn't budge. Finally, we gave in, and agreed to let him get something to eat. Olette and Roxas tagged along with Pence and Hayner, which left me alone watching lanes nine and ten. After about five minutes, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't need to look up.

"Xion." I said politely. "How are you?"

"Oh, just cut the nice act with me." She said annoyed.

I had wide eyes, why did she crack so easily?

"You didn't listen to me. Stay away from Roxas." She said.

"Excuse me, I don't have to take orders from you." I got off my seat and walked towards her.

"Oh please Naminé, you're only fooling yourself." She said with a smile. Did I miss something?

"What?" I asked.

"We all know that you and Roxas are going to fall for each other." I opened my mouth to object, but she continued. "How long have you two been friends now? A week or two? No one bonds that quickly, and we all know where this is going to end. SO I'm asking you again, stay away from Roxas." Okay, is it just me or was that not a question?

She walked away, clearly satisfied with her work. I stood there, where Roxas and I really moving too fast? Okay, I admit, I have hugged him way more than I have hugged Hayner, and I have known Hayner much longer than I have known Roxas.

"Nam!" A voice called, and I lost my train of thought.

I turned around to find Hayner walking towards me, "The food court was closed. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Xion"I sighed.

"Don't worry about her." Hayner put an arm around my shoulder. "We're here to have fun, and if she's going to ruin that, we'll leave okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

Roxas, Pence and Olette walked towards us. I didn't tell any of them what happened between me and Xion, and we went back to playing normally.

As the evening went on, we had a lot of fun. Pence scored two strikes, Olette got a spare, Hayner got two spares, and Roxas and I both got three strikes. We decided that we wanted some ice-cream, so now we were sitting in TCBY. Roxas and I were waiting while Hayner, Pence and Olette got the ice-cream. I was relived that Xion wasn't here. I sighed, and sat back in the booth we were in.

"What is it Nami?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Roxas. I think we're moving too fast." I said quietly looking at my lap.

He smile turned into a frown, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean our relationship. We've been hanging out for two weeks, and well, we got REALLY close." I said.

"Yeah, but we're buddies." He said confused.

"I know, but I've hugged you more than I've hugged Pence Roxas. And I've known him since I was fourteen." Okay, maybe that was a lie, but you know what I mean.

He was quiet. "Well, if you want to slow down, I guess that's fine."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

The others came back, and we ate our ice cream. Roxas and I didn't talk at all.

When we were done, we said goodbye, and Roxas and I walked towards his car. We got in, and he drove me home. We didn't say much to each other in the car. When he pulled into my driveway, we both got out the car. He walked me to the door.

"Bye Roxas." I said with a smile. I walked towards him for a hug, but stopped. I think he did the same because he opened his arms, put them stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, bye Nami." He said. I watched him walk down the driveway, and into his car. When his car was out of sight I opened the door.

I ran up to my room, and collapsed on my bed. I just had a feeling Monday would be....._different. _

* * *

**_So, _I think that this was okay, but what about you? Review!**


	6. Realizing True Feelings

**Here's Chapter 6.

* * *

**

**Roxas' POV**

What was with Naminé? I mean, she knows I only see her as a friend. I sighed and continued to drive the car. I stopped at the next red light, and threw my head back against the headrest. Why can't I stop thinking about her?

The light turned green, and I had to focus on the road, bu I couldn't get Naminé out of my head. I thought of the way she smiled, and the way she would laugh. Why did I care so much? I've had so many other girlfriends, but none of them made me feel this way. What was the deal?

I pulled into my driveway, and then entered my house. I ran upstairs to my room, I was starting to get a headache. I took off my top, and threw it across the room, then I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why do I think about her so much? Why do I care how she feels? She's my friend, and I've never cared about ANY of my friends like this. I sighed again,and closed my eyes. Maybe some sleep would help, and I'll find my answer in the morning.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The next morning I woke up, and to my dismay, I was still confused. I took a shower, and picked up a top from the floor. I didn't know if it was clean or not, but I really didn't care, I still only had Naminé on my mind. I grabbed my skateboard, and started to walk downstairs. I took a piece of toast off of my younger brother's plate as I passed him in the kitchen, and walked out the front door, ignoring him shouting after me. I really needed the fresh air.

I decided that I would go to the park. It would be nice, quiet and calm. I mean, who went to the park at 9 in the morning? I threw my skateboard on the ground, and jumped on, making my way to the park.

As I rode, I still couldn't think of anything my Naminé. Why was she still in my head? I reached the park, and I thought I had gone insane. **She** was sitting on a bench reading a book. She was so _delicate_, so _precious_ like a jewel sitting there. She was lost in her own world. Why was I thinking about her in this way? Yesterday I told her we were just buddies, just buddies! I shook my head, no, I could not think of her that way.

"Roxas!"

That voice belonged to Naminé. I didn't have to look up to know, her voice just had a special ring to it.

I turned and looked at her again. She was waving at me, still sitting on the bench. I smiled at her, and started to walk towards her.

"Hey." I greeted her. I sat down next to her. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked. _Smooth Roxas, very smooth._

"I wanted somewhere quiet to read a book. My mom always watches MTV on Saturday mornings. It's really annoying. Why are you here?" She asked brushing the bangs out of her face.

"Oh, just wanted some fresh air." I said casually. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it in my ears._ Why was I so excited?_

"Oh, cool." She said. Then she lowered her head and went back to reading her book.

"Hey Nam." I started. Her head shot up. "About the project, do you think we're ready?" I didn't even know what I was talking about anymore, I just wanted to talk to her.

"Well, you're great." She said smiling. "If anything is wrong with the group, it's probably me." She finished.

I smiled. "Thanks Nami, but you're great too." I turned and faced her. I just stared at her, and she stared at me. Then, she turned away.

"Roxas, can you promise me something?" She said looking at the ground.

"Okay." I said not knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Promise me that... that we won't ruin this friendship."

_**Friendship...**_

""I..I promise Naminé."

Her shot shot up again. She just stared at me with surprised eyes.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

She laughed, "No, it's just that that's the first time you called me Naminé."

"That's true." I said starting to laugh myself. I got up off the bench. "Anyways, I have to go now. See you on Monday." I said with a smile.

She smiled, but I saw that she looked disappointed. Did she feel how I did?

I waved, and jumped on my skateboard. I thought that I should go to the grocery. If my mom found out that I was out so early, she would want a real excuse.

When I arrived in front the grocery, I waved to the clerk that stood in front the doors, and entered. It was actually not that busy today. So, I grabbed a basket and made my way to the snack section. I really didn't know what mom and dad would want, so I just dropped some Lays and Cheetos in the basket. I was looking at the other snacks when I heard another voice behind me.

"Roxas."

I turned around and saw Xion staring at me. Just what I needed.

"Hello Xion." I said, then went back to looking at the snacks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. She wrapped her hands around my arm.

"Getting some groceries." I said.

"Could I help?" She asked.

"Actually, I just finished." I jerked my arm away from hers and walked away.

What was with her? I think that's she is obsessed with me, and I'm not big headed! I went to the cashier, and put my items on the conveyor belt. She was about my age, I think I say her in school, but I really don't know.

"Cash or credit?" She asked with a smile.

"Cash please." I answered.

"You're Roxas right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I was wondering, are you busy this Friday coming?" She asked not looking at me.

"Sorry." I lied, "But, I already have plans."

"That's okay." She took my receipt, and wrote down her number. "But if you change your mind call me. By the way, I'm Sarah."

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah, and thank you." I smiled and took my bag. What was with me? I would usually be all over a girl like that. But the whole time during the conversation, I only thought of one girl, Naminé.

I went home and dropped the snacks on the counter, then I went back into my room. I dropped the receipt on my desk, and fell on my bed. I took out my cell phone and dialed a number. I listened to the phone ring, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hayner, I need your help."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~~**

**Naminé's POV**

It was Monday, and I had English first thing today. I entered the class, and sat down in my seat. I was actually kinda glad that we were going to present our projects this week, I mean, I hate having assignments at the back of my head, but I was also sad. After this project, I was afraid Roxas would just forget about me and move on. He just seemed like that type of guy.

When the bell rang, everyone was in class. Including Roxas.

Professor Cid was going to start the day with a lecture.....yay.....

"Okay class, as most of you know, this week was supposed to be the last week for your projects."

Supposed? I really didn't like where this was going.

"Unfortunately, some of you have been coming up to me asking for another month. So I've come to a decision. This will be a year long project!" He said happily.

A year long project?

"What?" I squealed. Okay, that wasn't supposed to said out loud. I covered my mouth with my hand, and sulk back in my chair. Roxas just stared at me with confused and hurt eyes. How could I explain this to him? I didn't want to insult him, it just came out the wrong way.

"What?" Prof. Cid looked at me and Roxas, I think he could sense the tension. "Oh no no no! Nothing can happen to my star group. Whatever happened, fix it!" He said, then he went outside in the hall. The rest of the class started to talk, but Roxas and I were quiet. When Prof. Cid came back her started to lecture again.

**What was that about? :( **

Roxas wrote in my agenda.

_ Nothing, just surprised._

** Do you hate me?**

_ No! Why would you think that?_

** You seemed disappointed that we would be partners for the whole year. **

_ I don't hate you, don't worry. :)_

** That's a relief. **

_=D_

Roxas chuckled. The whole class turned around and looked at us.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Yakata?" Prof. Cid asked.

"Nothing Sir. Nami and I were just having fun." He said with a smile.

I nodded.

"Okay, but don't do it again." He turned back to the board, and the class went back to their work, everyone except for Xion.

When school was done, Olette and walked home again.

"Naminé, what is going on between you and Roxas?" Olette asked seriously.

"We agreed we were moving to fast, so now we're trying to slow down." I said quietly.

"So are you still going to go watch him practice on Wednesday?" She asked.

"Yup. He needs me there." I said smiling.

Olette giggled.

"What about you and Hayner, how did the date go?" I asked.

Olette blushed scarlet. "We're okay, but I wasn't done with you Nam."

I was quiet waiting for her to continue.

"Do you like Roxas?"

I didn't know how to respond. So I didn't say anything at first. "Olette, I don't know. I just know that I am **happier **when I'm with _him_, and I never want to tell him **goodbye**."

She smiled. "Nam, you like him"

"No, no, no. I can't!" I said, "We promised we wouldn't ruin our friendship."

"You won't be ruining it, you'll be building on it." Olette said. She knew what she said was right.

"I don't know, Mom doesn't approve, we promised, and then Xion made me-"

"Just follow your heart." Olette said simply.

I nodded. We came to my house, and I said good bye to her. I walked inside, and heard the tap on, Mom was home, and I needed to talk to her.

"Mom, could you come here please?" I called.

The tap shut off, and Mom walked into the living room. "What is it sweetie?" She asked.

I sat down on the couch, and took a deep breath. "Mom I need to talk to you about Roxas."

* * *

**Okay, well the next time I update, it will not be for this, but for my new story "Starting Over."**

**Thanks! Review!**


	7. Demyx!

**Ta-da! Chapter 7 is up!**

**Now, some of you might be wondering "WHAT THE HECK IS DEMYX DOING HERE?" But it is beccause my sister requested he be in the story, so I hope that answers any questions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS  
**

* * *

**Roxas' POV **

I sat at my desk with my laptop open. I was having a conversation with Hayner, and all he could talk about was Olette and how good she was. It was actually starting to get annoying. All I could think about was Naminé.

** Hayner Says:**

** -And she's so understanding!**

I was really starting to get pissed now.

** Roxas Says: **

** -You know who else is understanding?**

** Hayner says:**

** -Who?**

** Roxas Says:**

** -Namin-**

"Roxas, honey! Come downstairs please!" My mother's voice called.

** Roxas Says: **

** Hold on.**

I ran downstairs, and found my mom standing at the foot of the staircase with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Did you know that your cousin Demyx was coming?"

"What? Demy-?"

"ROXAS! My man!" Demyx walked into the foyer.

"Demyx?!" I asked. His family lived far away from us.

"I take that as a no." My mom whispered. Then she left, leaving Demyx and I alone in the front foyer.

"How are you?" He asked hitting me on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?" I asked him, looking around for my aunt and uncle.

He sighed. "Could you help me carry my stuff upstairs? I'll explain everything."

I nodded and then grabbed his one and only suitcase. He carried his sitar case. We made our way upstairs and carried everything into my room. When we were smaller, and we had sleepovers, Demyx would always stay with me in my room.

When we got to my room, Demyx dropped the case,and ran over to my laptop.

"Roxas, who's Naminé?" He asked.

"Move." I said, my face already a deep red.

Demyx laughed as I pushed him away, and sat down in my seat. Hayner had sent me five new messages.

** Hayner Says:**

** - Were you gonna say Naminé?**

** - Why would you say Naminé?**

** - =O**

** - Do you like her?**

**- Roxas, answer me! **

I quickly typed a goodbye to Hayner, and closed my laptop. Then I turned around to find Demyx sitting on my bed.

"Who's Naminé?" He asked again. He was practically jumping in his seat. You might think that since he's a almost a year older than me that he might be more mature, but he isn't.

"We're not going to talk about her." I started. "Where are your mom and dad?"

Demyx''s smile faded, and he sighed falling back on the bed. "I ran away." He whispered.

"What?"

"Shut up." He said annoyed, then he calmed back down, "Mom and Dad saw that I wasn't doing that well in English, and now their thinking about sending me to boarding school."

It was quiet.

"That sucks." I said. I really didn't know what to say. This just seemed unreal.

"Yeah, it does." He said from the bed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I was hoping I could go to school with you for a while." He replied.

"What?"

He sat up. "Come on Roxas, maybe you could help. You could find me a tutor, and when my marks are back up Mom and Dad wouldn't send me away. Please." He gave me the puppy dog face. He knew I couldn't say no to his puppy dog face.

I sighed. "You only need a tutor for English right?"

He smiled. "Thanks Roxas."

Then an idea hit me. "Hey Demyx, how about I tutor you?"

He laughed. "Roxas, no offense, but you're not that great in English either."

I smiled. "Well, I've improved in these last few weeks."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

**Naminé's POV**

My mom sat across from me, waiting for me to speak. I really didn't know how to say this. I mean, I just wanted to know why she didn't think that Roxas was good. Why didn't she give him a chance, she saw how hard he was trying, right?

"Mom, do you ….. like Roxas?" I asked looking at the floor of my living room.

There was no reply for a while, and then my mom spoke. "Honey, he's not a good influence for you and-"

"Why isn't he? You never say why?" This was the fist time I've stood up to my mom. I just really needed to know what her problem with Roxas was.

My mother stared at me. I think that she was in shock of my outburst. After a few minutes she sighed. "Naminé, you know why."

My head shot up. "No, I actually don't mom. Roxas is very _kind_, and _sweet_. He cares about me a lot. He's a really good...friend."

"Naminé, in the beginning you promised you wouldn't fall for him." My mother said.

"Mom, I never said that I was. I just want to know what your problem with him is."

"He's not good for you. He never will be! He doesn't care about his work, and he doesn't follow rules. " My mom stopped, thinking about other things she could say.

"Mom, you know he's been trying." I said quietly.

"But that can never change his past."

I felt the anger rise inside of me. "Why can't you just give him one chance? I won't care if you don't approve of him if he blows it, but hating on someone you don't even know..." I couldn't finish.

Mom looked at me. "Naminé, sweetheart, please. Just stay away from him."

"No." I said. "No, I won't stay away from him. He's my friend, and I care about him mom."

I stood up and walked away. I ran up to my room and slammed my door. Why couldn't she just give him one chance. _One stupid little chance?_ What did he do that was so bad for my mom to hate him?

I went to my bed, and buried my face in my pillows, tears falling don my cheeks. Why did I even care so much?

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The next few days in my house were very awkward. My mother and I wouldn't speak, and my dad didn't even want to get involved, so he stayed quiet. I think that my mom wants me to apologize to her, but why should I? If anyone has to apologize it should be her. She's the one that is judging someone without evening getting to know them, and she's the one that's trying to take one of my best friends away from me. Shouldn't she apologize?

Last week, some new kid came to school with Roxas. I found out that he was Roxas' cousin, and his name was Demyx. The first thing he told me was something about MSN, but he couldn't finish because Roxas took him away. I haven't seen him that much ever since.

Right now, it was November 30th, which meant that we were nearing December, which meant that Christmas was coming. Lucky for me, mom always does shopping early, so we already had our gifts for Dad. That saved me from a weird trip to the mall with mom. Dad on the other hand usually waited until the last week before Christmas to get presents, so I have to to remember that.

My class in school was organizing a "Secret Santa." Olette was in charge of the whole thing, so that's why it was brought up so early. Like my mom, Olette loves to be organized. Today, we're finding out who we have to get gifts for, right now Olette is going through the standard rules.

**Don't tell anyone who you get. **

Okay, this rule _never _works, so what's the point of still having it?

**Make sure that you stay within the price limit for your gift.**

Who goes _over_ the price limit anyway?

**If you need help, don't go and ask the person what they like!**

That rule shouldn't even have to be written. Hello, _common sense_ people!

**Have fun!**

That was the standard rule for _everything_.

Olette stood in front of the English classroom with the same hat Professor Cid had used for the "Romeo and Juliet" project. She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Okay!" She started happily. "Pence, you can come up first!"

Pence groaned, and got out of his seat. He took a piece of paper out of the hat, and his eyes widened. I'm guessing that he got someone he didn't like.

"Next up is Hayner!" Olette announced.

One by one, the class went up. Roxas and I were just playing "Tic-Tac-Toe" on a piece of paper while we waited. Finally I was called up.

"Nam, come on up." Olette called.

I smiled and walked over to her. I put my hand in the hat, and brought out a piece of paper. Really? Again? I got Roxas, _**again.**_

I sighed, and walked back to the seat.

"Who did you get?" Roxas asked in a sing song voice.

"You know that I'm not supposed to tell you." I said. I didn't tell him about anything that happened between me and my mom.

"Come on Nami." He whined.

"Stop acting like a two year old, and go up. It's your turn." I told him.

I sat down in my chair, and waited for him to return. When he came back he had a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I got Xion. "He said sadly. Roxas sat down next me.

"It's okay." I patted him on the back. "Just give her a picture of you and she'll be happy." I joked.

He smiled. "That's actually a good idea."

"Roxas, I was kidding."

He stared at me. "I knew that."

"Whatever gets you through the day." I said.

"Who'd you get Nami?" Roxas asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Roxas, that's enough." Olette walked towards us. She was annoyed.

"What happened Olette?" I asked her.

"Well, I had to get the worst person in the class." She said.

"No, I did." Roxas said.

"Oh really?" She turned to face him. "You got Seifer?"

Roxas turned around and looked around the classroom. "He's in the class?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my Gosh Roxas."

Olette giggled.

"What? I didn't know!" He said in defense.

"How could you not know?" I asked.

"I don't really pay attention to everyone in class." He said.

"Then why do you pay attention to us?" I asked.

He smiled. "Because you are special."

My face heated up as I turned away, and Olette giggled again.

"I gotta go." She said.

"So Nami?" Roxas started.

I turned to face him again. "Hm?"

"Who did you get?"

"Really Roxas? We're on this again?" I asked.

And you what he did? He just laughed.

* * *

**I was going to update tomorrow, but I got no homework today, and that hardly happens in my Grade 8 life, So I updated today! =D**

**And, I might update another special chapter tomorrow. ;)**

**Review!**


	8. Setzer's Party

**Here is Chapter 8!!! **

**I'm not really that happy with how it came out, so help me and read it, review it and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We were a few days into December now, and the first flakes of snow had started to fall. Right now I was on my way to school with Olette. I was bundled up with a scarf around my neck, and some gloves. Olette and I chatted as we walked to school. When we arrived, we said good-bye and went our separate ways. I went to my locker and was putting my stuff away when I heard someone walk towards me. I turned around and saw a boy named Setzer walking in my direction. He was on Roxas' soccer team, so we already knew each other, a little.

"Hi Setzer." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Naminé." He nodded.

"What's up?" I turned to face my locker, and finished putting my things inside.

"Well, I was actually hoping you would be able to come to my party tomorrow night." He gave me an envelope.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, I'll try to come."

He smiled back. "See you there."

I threw the invitation inside my locker, and grabbed my binders for my two first periods of the day. Then I made my way to my class.

The "Romeo and Juliet" project was going pretty well. Since we had the whole year to prepare, Roxas and I decided we would get costumes. Well, to be honest, I nagged him until he agreed. I wanted to do really well in this project. I mean, we're in Grade twelve, we have to go the extra mile. I walked into my English classroom and sat in my seat. I sighed to myself. I was thinking about the "Secret Santa" thing. I really didn't know what Roxas would want, and I really can't ask him. I needed to ask one of his friends what he would be into, but I couldn't ask with him right in front of us, and those were really the only times I would talk to them. I really didn't know what to do. And on top of all that, my mom and I still didn't make up yet. I put my head down on my desk in frustration.

"Hey, why so glum?"

"Hey Roxas." I said without looking up. "I'm kinda stressed out right now."

"Oh it's okay." He patted my back. "I'll know you'll get threw it."

I turned my head on the desk to face him. "Thanks."

He smiled at me. "No problem. So, when are we getting the outfits?" He asked.

"I ordered them. The tailor said that they should be here in about three weeks."

He nodded. "Cool."

"So, what did you decide on getting Xion?" I asked with a giggle.

He groaned. "I still don't know. I've been hanging around her to try and get an idea, but she's starting to think I like her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but before he could even respond I found my answer. Xion ran into the room, wearing the same top as Roxas.

"Roxie!" She called running up to us. " I made this top so we could be a matching couple."

He rolled his eyes, as I tried to hold back my laughs. "Xion, I don't like you." He said.

"Oh Roxie, you're so funny." She patted his shoulder. "Call me later." With that, she left to go and sit down.

Roxas turned to me. "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded. "Yup." I giggled. "Hey Roxas, are you going to Setzer's party tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yup, you?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll see each other."

He smiled. "That would be cool."

Then Prof. Cid walked into the class, and he began the lesson.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

I stood in front of my mirror finishing putting on my makeup. I had a green long sleeve top on with a pair of jeans, with matching green converse. I really didn't dress up for this party. My dad walked into the doorway, and watched me get ready.

"Who's party are you going to honey?" He asked.

"A guy named Setzer." I replied.

"Setzer? I've never heard any stories about him." He said.

"Well, I don't really talk to him that much." I said. I backed away from the mirror, and started to pack my handbag.

"So, you're going over by someone you don't know?" My dad asked. He was paranoid.

"Dad, I know him. Don't worry."

"How are you getting there?" He asked.

"Olette's mom is dropping both of us." And as if on cue, a car horn honked outside.

"Be careful." My dad waved goodbye.

"I always am." I kissed him on the cheek, and ran downstairs. I went outside, and a white SUV was waiting for me in the driveway. I hopped into the backseats with Olette, and we pulled out the driveway.

"Thanks again for dropping me Mrs. Sato." I thanked Olette's mom.

"No problem, sweetheart." She answered.

The drive to Setzer's house was about twenty minutes, so we had some time to talk. Unfortunately, Mrs. Sato didn't know that her daughter was dating, so when I brought up Hayner, she threw a little fit.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked her daughter. One thing I loved about Mrs. Sato was that she never raised her voice.

"Yeah." Olette squeaked from next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I kinda forgot to mention it." Olette mumbled.

"Naminé." Mrs. Sato called.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is this Hayner a nice boy?"

I smiled. "Yup, he's been my friend for a while now. Olette will be fine."

She sighed. "Okay, thank you."

Olette mouthed a thank you to me, and we went back to talking.

Why couldn't mom and I make up like that? I mean, Olette and her mom almost never fight, and when they do, it's over something small like what happened a few minutes ago. I sighed to myself, and started to look out the window. I silently waited until we reached Setzer's house. When the car came to an abrupt stop, I looked out the windshield, and saw that we were in a driveway.

"Okay girls. Here you are." Mrs. Sato said.

"Thank you." I said happily.

She smiled. "Now if anything gets out of control, call me okay?"

"Yeah Mom, we know. Bye." Olette said, then she jumped out the car.

I waved good bye, and then opened my door, and exited the car. We watched her pull away, then walked up to the porch. The house seemed pleasant enough. It had a garden in the front, with beautiful flowers. We rang the door bell, and it opened almost immediately.

Setzer was on the other side of the door.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it." He greeted us.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us. "Olette said as she walked in. I followed her lead, and then looked around. Kids were dancing to loud music in the living room, and some kids were drinking in the kitchen.

"My parents are out of town, so make yourselves at home." With that he ran off into the crowd. Typical, a party is thrown when the parents are out of town. Now where have I heard that before?

Olette grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the living room. After a while, she found Hayner and the two of them ran off to some place. I was alone. I sat on the couch, and watched as people danced. Then I felt a hand on my head. I jumped and heard a chuckle.

"Roxas, don't do that." I said crossing my arms. "You scared me."

He jumped over the couch, and sat next to me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed again. "Why are you by yourself Nami?"

"Olette ditched me for Hayner." I said sadly.

"I'll stay with you." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not really going to do anything."

"Cool, all night on the couch." He turned to face me. "Exciting."

I laughed.

Roxas and I talked for a while. We watched people dancing, and we saw drunk teenagers making their ways outside for some fresh air. After a few minutes, Roxas went to go and get a drink, (of juice not alcohol). That left me alone, by myself, on the couch in the middle of an insane party. I sat there quietly, waiting for Roxas to come back.

After about 15 minutes, an arm rested on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Seifer standing behind me. He swayed back and forth, I'm guessing he had too much drinks. I jerked his hand off of my shoulder, and moved into the busier part of the party, just in case. He followed me, and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Nami, have a little fun." He said.

I tried to free myself from his grasp, but it was no use.

"Let go of me Seifer." I said.

"Oh no. We're gonna go and have fun." He said smiling.

What did he mean?

"Let go." I said again, but this time I was more stern.

"No no no Nami." He pulled me away from the crowd, and dragged me to the corner of the room. He pushed me in the corner, and stood in front of me, blocking the only way out.

"Seifer, leave me alone." I said, but it came out more scared than I wanted.

He didn't say anything and just smiled at me. Then he leaned down towards my face.

I tried to push him away, but he took my hands, and put them on top my head. I started to move my face away from his, put he held onto my chin.

"Don't be scared" He whispered.

A little too late for that. I could feel my eyes starting to water. I really just wanted to cry.

"Leave her alone Seifer."

He turned around, and Roxas' fist came in contact with his nose. Since he was already drunk, that pretty much knocked him out.

Roxas walked towards me, and saw that I was starting to cry.

"Naminé." His voice was soft with concern.

I threw myself on him, and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and started to pat my back.

"It's okay." He said that again and again to try and calm me down.

After about five minutes, I stopped crying.

" You want me to drop you home?" He asked.

I nodded. "I have to tell Olette though."

He shook his head, "We'll call her on the way home or something. I don't want anything happening to you again at this party." He took my hand, and carried me outside. We walked down the road, and we finally reached his car. We got in, and he started to drive away. I dialed Olette's number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, it's me." I said softly.

"Hey Nam, where are you?"

"I'm with Roxas, he's driving me home."

"What happened?" She could tell by the tone of my voice something was wrong.

"I'll explain everything another time, okay?"

It was quiet, and then she spoke. "Yeah, be careful."

"You too, Bye."

"Later."

I hung up, and saw that Roxas was looking at me. He looked cute, the way his hair was messed up, and how his blue eyes were wide wanting to know what Olette said. I turned away, as my face flushed pink.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I mumbled.

I heard him shift, and then I turned back to look at him. "Olette says that it's fine."

He nodded. "Cool."

**Roxas' POV**

The drive back to Naminé's house would be about twenty to thirty minutes, so we had some time to talk. After about fifteen minutes, Naminé fell asleep next to me in the passenger seat. Her head leaned against the back of her seat, and her hair was in her face. Every now and then, a small snore would escape her mouth. She looked....beautiful.

I stopped at the red light, and turned to face her, then I brushed the hair out her face. As soon as my hand touched her face, the colour in her cheeks rose, and a small smile spread across her lips.

I smiled to myself, and them turned back to the road. The light turned green, and I started to drive again.

When we got to her house, she was still sleeping, so I picked her up and carried her to the door.

The door opened, and I stood face to face with a tall blond man. I'm guessing he was Naminé's father.

"Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm Naminé's friend." I said.

"Concern covered his face,and he walked forward. "What happened?"

"She fell asleep on the way back. Olette's mother was supposed to bring her home, but something happened. So I drove her instead."

He nodded, and then he gestured for me to come inside. I walked over to their couch, and rested her down.

"So you're the one who caused all the hulabaloo." He said crossing his arms.

What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

His eyes opened in surprise. "She didn't tell you?"

I turned back to look at the sleeping Naminé on the couch.

"No, she didn't."

"Oh boy." He scratched his head. "Well, please don't bother her about it. She'll tell you when she's ready. Thank you for bringing her home. Goodbye" He ushered me outside, and then shut the door.

What didn't Naminé tell me?

I walked back to my car and drove home. I was annoyed. Not at Naminé, but at myself. Shouldn't I have known she was keeping something from me? What did I cause? He said something about hulabaloo? What is hulabaloo?

I arrived at my house, and ran up to my room. Demyx was sitting on my couch, playing my Xbox 360. I slammed the door,and he looked up.

"Hey man. How was the party?" He asked.

"Could we talk about it in the morning please?" I took off my top and went to lie down on my bed.

What was Naminé keeping from me?

* * *

**Sorry, that I didn't update the day I promised. My weekend ended up being busier than I thought, and I got a bid project in English class.**

**Check out my new one shot "_Underneath the Mistletoe" _It's about Roxas and Namine! **

**Review!**

**Thanks! =D**


	9. Naminé realizes the truth

**Here's Chapter 9.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**=D**

* * *

I woke up on the sofa. How did I get here? And then the previous night's memories flooded back into my head. I grabbed the side of my head from the sudden rush, and sat up on the couch. I looked up and saw that my mom was sitting on the couch opposite from mine. She was staring at me.

Well this was slightly awkard.... and creepy.

"Hello?" I said. It came out more as a question because I was so confused. I mean, she was staring at me as I slept.

"Naminé, we need to talk." She said.

"Can I go and get some breakfast first?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. This is important."

I raised one eyebrow. It was so important I couldn't get food?

My mom went on. "Naminé, yesterday Roxas brought you home."

"Yeah mom, I know." I said. "Some guy was drunk and tried to take advantage of me, Roxas helped me out, don't get angry at him, he was only helping me out."

My mom was queit. "I'm not angry at him."

I didn't say anything.

" The truth is that, I was impressed by his behaviour yesterday,and I' giving you permission to hang out with him."

I stared at her with wide eyes. Did she just give me permission to hang out with Roxas?

She started to speak again. "And if you like him, I give you permission to go out with him."

I smiled, and got out of seat and walked towards my mom. I threw my arms around her. "Thanks mom." Then I pulled away. "But don't worry Roxas and I are just friends."

She smiled. "Anything you say honey."

Before I could defend myself, she got up and walked away calling "Go and brush your teeth before you eat." over her shoulder.

I just stared as she wealked away. Why did everyone think that I liked Roxas?

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

After I ate my breakfast, I took a shower, and ran out the front door. It was Saturday, so I was going to the park. Then a thought hit me, maybe I would see Roxas again. I smiled to myself, and then thought about what Mom said. Did I like him? And then I remembered when I talked to Olette about him.

I just know I'm **happier** with _him_, and I **never** want to tell him _goodbye_.

Maybe they were right..maybe I did like Roxas. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of that thought. Roxas was a buddy, a pal, mi amigo, nothing else.

I walked threw the front gates and entered the park. I saw a few kids running around across the green grass and then a small baby bird fly out of the bird bath. I walked past the fountain, and sat on one of the many benches that were in the park. I opened my book "The Truth About Forever" and started to read. But no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my book, my mind kept on going back to Roxas. The memories we shared together kept on playing over in my mind. When he stopped me from falling in the kitchen, when we almost kissed, when he stopped me from falling in school. I felt my face blush, just from thinking about him.

"Nami!" A voice called.

I looked up, Roxas had his skateboard in one hand, and was waving at me with the other.

I waved back, and gestured for him to come and sit down. When he arrived, he didn't sit down. He just stood in front of me in silence.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I was wondering if you want to come and hang out with me and Demyx."

"Right now?" I asked.

He nodded.

I frowned, "I wanna read my book."

He chuckled. "ill bring you back later, promise."

I thought for a few minutes. "Okay sure."

He smiled, and pulled me to my feet. Then we walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we waited for the traffic light to turn red.

He scratched the back of his head. "It's was Demyx's idea okay?"

I nodded.

"We're going to Chuck E. Chesse's."

It was quiet, and then I started to laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny. It's embarrassing!" Roxas whined.

I held onto my stomach. "No Roxas, it's funny. Don't be embarrassed though. We'll have fun."

He stared at me. " Fun?"

I nodded quickly. "Yup, think about it. All the rides, all the prizes, and we'll have an advantage because we're older now."

He smiled slowly. "That makes sense."

"See we'll have a blast!" I said happily.

"Don't push it Nami." He said.

The light turned red, and the small picture of the man came up on the crosswalk thingy. Roxas and I crossed the street, and arrived at the front of Chuck E. Cheese's in fifteen minutes. It was then when wemet a up with Demyx.

"Hello, you must me Naminé!" He said happily. "The one that Roxas talks about so!"

Roxas hit his cousin lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up." He said red in the face.

I laughed. "You talk about me?? I'm flattered." I said teasingly.

"Can we please just go in now!?" Roxas asked.

"So you are excited!" Demyx said.

Roxas groaned and walked past us to open the door. We followed him inside. I was actually impressed with the decorations. It's changed a lot since I was a kid. The walls were repainted so they were all different colours, and the carpet changed from the disgusting brown to a bright green. The walls were covered with pictures of cartoons and such for kids. Even the peize counter changed. When I was smaller, it was pretty much just beach table with beads and key chains on top, but now it actually had a glass counter. It was filled with costume jewellery, toys, key-chains and much more.

"Nami, you okay?" Roxas asked me. I think I must have been standing in one spot with my mouth open in shock.

I shook my head to snap out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool." Demyx said from my right. "Let's get started!"

We followed Demyx, and we started the day by playing "Whack a Mole!". We had a lot of fun. I was able to beat both of the boys in free shots, but they beat me ping pong. For lunch we had some pizza and coke. Kids would stare at us like we were aliens or something, but I really didn't care, I had a lot of fun.

When it was one o'clock, I reached up and tugged on Roxas' sleeve. He turned to face me. We were watching Demyx lose to a five year old in air hockey.

"Can you drop me off to the park now?" I asked politely.

Roxas smiled and nodded. He walked towards Demyx, and told him where we were going to be. Then we walked out the front doors, and started on our walk back.

When we got back, I walked back to bench that I was sitting on earlier. I patted the spot next to me, and Roxas came and sat down. I opened my book, but I couldn't concentrate. I was actually thinking of something I coould start talking about with Roxas. I didn't care what the topic was, I just wanted to speak with him. Before I could think of a topic, he started to talk.

"Naminé, your dad brought something up yesterday when I brought you home." He said looking at the ground.

"Thanks for bringing me home, by the way." I said.

"No problem, but I don't want to talk about that right now. Nam, he said I caused something between you and your mom."

I didn't speak. Dad told him about everything?

"Roxas-"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I don't want to cause any family problems, if I do, I'll stay away-"

"But that's it!" I felt my eyes start to water. "Roxas, I don't want you to leave."

He looked at me.

"I wanted to tell you, I did. But, I was afraid, that-that you might leave. I didn't want that Roxas. I really didn't want that!" I was crying now. The tears cascading down my cheeks, ruining my mascara, but I really didn't care.

"You're one of my best friends Roxas. I don't want you to leave. My mom didn't approve, but I didn't care. I wanted you to stay. I was selfish for not telling you. I was only caring about myself."

I stopped speaking, and starting to cry into the palms of my hands. Then I felt an arm around my shoulders, and Roxas pulled me into his chest. I cried and cried, ruining his shirt.

He rubbed my back, and tried to calm me down.

As I sat there in his arms I learn't something about myself. Somehting that everyone else knew before I did.

I was _in love_ with **Roxas Yakata.**

* * *

**Before I say anything about the story, I just want to apologize about this slow update. As I said in the last Chapter, I had a big project in English Class, so I worked on that all week. I wasn't able to update, so that's why I made this Chapter have such an important event. It's my personal way of saying sorry! **

**The next chapter is going to be exciting! Why you ask?! Because it will be chapter number 10! This is the first story I have written that has gone that high, so it's a big deal for me.**

**I have something very important to ask each and every one of you. I was wondering if you could leave me a detailed review about this chapter. I need reviews and notifications from this website to keep me going, so I was wondering if you could help. =D**

**Please and Thank you!**


	10. Namine and who?

**Hello! :)  
Here is Chapter 10 of "A New found Love for English Class!"  
Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ring Ring_

Come on Olette pick up.

_ Ring Ring Ri-_

"Hello?"

I sighed. "Olette, I need some help." I was lying down my my bed. My head against my pillow, one hand on top of my eyes, the other holding the phone to my ear.

"What is it Nam?" She asked. Olette was like the sister I never had. She was the **only one** I could go to right now.

I took a few breathes before I told her what was on my mind. "I think I'm _in love_ with Roxas."

It was quiet, and then I heard Olette squeal from the other end of the line. "Finally! How long did it take you to know you like him?"

"Olette, I don't want to like him. He's a friend. A FRIEND Olette." I said.

"Naminé, I think you're trying to fool yourself." She said. "I think that that the two of you are meant to be, but you don't want that to happen."

Darn it. Olette and her words of wisdom.

"Naminé, why don't you want to like him?"

"He's a friend Olette. He's a really special friend, and I don't want to ruin it. What if I told him how I felt, but he didn't feel the same way? I would look like an idiot."

"Nam, you won't be ruining your relationship. And he likes you back, so what's your problem?"

I sat up on my bed. "He likes me?"

Olette sighed. "Yeah he does."

"How do you know?"

"Naminé, Hello? My boyfriend is Hayner, he and Roxas are friends."

"Oh. I forgot about that." I said quietly.

"You know what? We'll take about this tomorrow. It's 10 o'clock in the night. Okay Nam?"

I looked up at me clock. She was right. "Yeah." I said into the phone with a nod.

"Right. Night Nam."

"Good night Olette."

I hung up the phone and threw it across my room in frustration. Why did Roxas have to be so cute? Why did he have to be so nice, and caring and sweet?

I threw the covers over myself, and rested my head against my pillow.

Why did Roxas have to be perfect?

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I woke up the next morning, and was already in a better mood. Today was Wednesday. This week was passing by really fast. I took a bath and put on a long sleeve top with some red skinny jeans. I went downstairs ate my breakfast, threw on my shoes and jacket and then I was out the door.

I was going to watch Roxas and his friends practice today. And that meant I needed to talk to Riku. I was going to ask Riku what I should get for Roxas as his secret Santa present. Those were due this Friday, so I needed to get cracking.

When I reached the school, I walked to the back and sat on the bleachers. When Roxas and his friends came I smiled and waved to each of them, they were all already in uniform, so they started to practice right away.

I know I might have said this already, but they were really good. They worked well as a team, and no single player tried to steal the spotlight from the others.

As I sat watching them play, I heard some footsteps come from behind me. I turned around and saw Olette walking towards me.

I smiled. "Hey."

"Hi."

She sat down next to me on the bleachers.

"So, Nam? About Roxas..." She started. "What made you realize you liked him?"

I turned to face her. "On Saturday, I met up with him at the park. We hung out for the day, and I got excited when I was with him." Then I turned to face the field. "Then at the end of the day, he told me that he found out what was going on between me and my mom. I realized why I didn't tell him about it. I didn't want to lose him. Just thinking about it makes me sad, you know? Like, how would you feel if you lost Hayner?"

She didn't reply.

I started again. "When he comforted me, I kinda just figured it out. The pieces lined up."

"Naminé, that's so sweet." Olette whispered next to me.

I smiled at her.

Just then the coach blew the whistle for the practice to be over. Olette waved goodbye and made her way back to class. I got up and ran onto the field to catch Riku before he went to change.

"Riku!" I called.

He turned around, and smiled at me.

I caught up to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Well, you see I got Roxas for Secret Santa."

He nodded. "That's cool."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I should get him."

"And you came to me for help." He finished.

I have to give him credit. He is a lot smarter than he looks.

I nodded to his statement.

"You should get him a new soccer ball. He told up he kicked his last one over his neighbour's fence, and they destroyed it." He said.

I smiled. "Riku you're a genius!" I threw my arms around him. "Thank you!"

"Nami?"

Oh shoot. Just from hearing his name I started to blush.

"Hi Roxas." I said as I pulled away from Riku red in the face.

**Roxas POV**

Why were Naminé and Riku hugging? Why is she blushing?

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Nothing!" They both said quickly.

I nodded, do they think I'm an idiot or something?

"I'm gonna go change" I said. "Riku, you coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Naminé waved goodbye to us. "I'll see you in class Roxas. Bye Riku."

We both waved back to her and entered the change room. When we got inside, I started to take off my shirt. Riku was changing right next to me, so I took advantage of the situation.

"Riku, what's going on with you and Nam?" I asked pulling my clean shirt over my head.

He turned to face me. "Me and Naminé? Nothing really." He said.

"Why were you two hugging then?" I started backing my dirty clothes in my gym bag.

"Oh, um, she was just thanking me. Nothing big."

"Thanking you for what?"

He laughed nervously. "Nothing man, don't worry about it." He tapped me on my shoulder and walked out the change room, leaving me even more confused and annoyed than before.

When I finished getting ready, I walked out the room annoyed. I found Naminé outside on the bleachers still waiting for me. When she heard my footsteps she looked up with a smile, but when she saw my face, she got concerned.

"What's wrong?" She stood up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Nothing." I said.

She looked at me again, not believing what I had said.

"Fine, when you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." She announced. With that, we made our way to our English room.

When we got to class, Prof. Cid said that we would be practicing our performances today. Naminé and I stayed in our seats, and went over our lines.

It was my turn to speak. I spoke in an aggravated voice, thinking of Naminé in Riku's arms. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot ho-"

"What's wrong Roxas?" Naminé asked annoyed. "I asked you on the field, and respected that you didn't want to talk about it, but now you're bringing it into our work. Can't you just talk it out with me?"

I looked at her. "Nam, what's going on between you and Riku?"

Her face blushed pink. "Is that what this is all about?" She asked, her voice more gentle than before.

"Nami, you two were hugging! It's natural for a friend to be concerned." I said quickly. She didn't need to know that I liked her, _not yet._

"Oh, right. A _friend_." She said quietly.

Before I could even open my mouth to try and say something Prof. Cid walked towards us. "My class isn't for chit-chat you two. Get to work."

And after that, we didn't bring that topic up again.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

At the end of the day, I wasn't in a better mood. I was still annoyed that Riku and Naminé would get together behind my back. I was aggravated that they still wouldn't even tell me about it, and I was mostly irritated by how much I cared.

I _know _I liked Naminé, but what made her so much different from the other girls I've dated? I mean, I've seen my exs and before with other guys. I've even seen some of my girlfriends cheating on me, but I never got as annoyed as I am right now.

When I got home, I went upstairs. Demyx wasn't home yet, and neither was mom or dad.

I sat down on my bed and tried to think. What would make Naminé break up with Riku? What would make her realize that she should be with me?

_**Jealousy.**_

Jealously always worked. But what could I do to make her jealous? I looked over at my desk, and an idea hit me. I got up and picked the long forgotten receipt up from my desk. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the person to pick up.

_Ring Ring._

_

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? **

**  
The next chapters are going to be filled with Drama! So be on the look out for that! :) Don't worry, it's nowhere near finished. :) **

**I just want to thank everyone and anyone who have read and supported this story. :D**

**Also, check out my Christmas one shot. It's called "Underneath the Mistletoe" **

**It's about Roxas and Nami, so I hope you like it!**


	11. Ski Trip!

**Happy Christmas Eve! **

**Here's Chapter 11. =)**

* * *

When Friday approached, everyone was excited. Not only was it the day for the 'Secret Santa' presents to be handed out, but after school all of the grade twelve students were going to a ski lounge for the last week of school. We would be leaving this evening, and would be back next Friday, the day before Christmas Eve.

I was sitting in my seat in English class reading a book, waiting for the day to begin. Roxas' present was wrapped up and sitting underneath my desk. I was waiting for him to come to give it to him, I hope he liked it.

"Merry Christmas Nami!" Roxas called from behind me.

I gasped and jumped in my seat out of shock. Then I turned around to face him. "Roxas don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Just trying to spread the Christmas cheer." He replied. Roxas came and took his seat next to me. I noticed the small wrapped package that he was holding.

"What's that?" I asked, the curiousity taking the better of me.

"Oh this?" Roxas asked looking at the present. "It's my present for Xion."

"What did you get her?" I asked with a smile.

"A picture of myself." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"Roxas, really?" I asked. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, whenever I was with her, she would just stare at me. Now she could stare at me without making me uncomfortable." He took his finger and hit it on the side of his head. "Always thinking Nami, always thinking."

"Whatever." I said.

"Hey Nam, where's your 'Secret Santa' present?" He asked.

I pulled it out from under the desk.

"Whoa." Was all Roxas could say. I admit. The present looked really big. It was a soccer ball for crying out loud.

"Whoever got that is lucky." Roxas said.

"Then I guess you're the lucky one." I said happily as I slid the present onto his desk.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Roxas, the present is for you." I explained.

"You got me?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

Roxas smiled, then took the present and rested it on his lap. He tore the gift wrap apart quickly, and he smiled at what was underneath. "Thank you so much." He said. It was a blue and red soccer ball. I knew those were Roxas' two favourite colours, so the gift was perfect.

"I hope you like it." I said.

"Like it? Nami, I love it!" He said. "Thanks" He pulled me into a hug.

"Break it up you two." A voice said.

Roxas and I broke apart, and found Xion standing in front of our desks. "Naminé, I got you for 'Secret Santa.'" She explained. "Here." She placed a small box on the top of my desk.

"Thanks." I said. I opened the box, and a small golden necklace lay inside. It had a small golden pendant at the bottom.

"Wow, Xion. It's beautiful." I looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Flip it over." She said.

I did as she said, and my jaw dropped. At the back of the pendant a message was engraved. _Stay away from him _

"Wow." I said again. "Xion you are the only person I know that can put a threat into a Christmas present."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Hey Xion," Roxas started. "Here, I got you for 'Secret Santa.'" He held the wrapped package out to her.

She smile widened and she opened her gift. The picture was a face on shot of Roxas. He wrote "Happy Holidays" on the corner of the frame.

Xion gasped. "Oh My Gosh!" She said happily. "I love this. Thank you so much. I'm going to add it to my collection." With that she ran away.

Roxas turned to face me. He looked disturbed and scared at the same time. "Collection?"

I was holding back a giggle. "At least you know someone likes you." I said.

Before Roxas could say anything, Olette came running towards us. "Guys!" She screamed.

"Olette, what's wrong?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Guys, the field trip. We're leaving during lunch today instead of after school." She gasped.

Roxas smiled. "That's awesome."

I turned to face him. "Yeah, but we don't know which bus we have to go in now. We were supposed to find out during fourth period."

Olette took out a folder from her shoulder bag. "That's why I have these. Nam, Roxas, Hayner and I are all in bus 4, and Demyx, Pence and Xion are in bus 2." She said to us. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go and tell the rest of class what buses they will be in." Then she scurried away.

"Wow." Roxas said. "She's stressed out."

I smiled at him. "That's Olette for you."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The bus ride to the Ski Lounge was about two hours long. Luckily for Olette and I we were able to sit together. You see, the teachers were paranoid about taking the students so far away from home for such a long time. So, they made a bus seating plan. Roxas and Hayner were sitting with some Pokémon geeks at the front of the bus. Olette and I sat in the back, surrounded by friends. For the whole ride, Olette and I talked. Olette was trying to convince me to tell Roxas how I felt during the field trip, but I refused.

When we arrived at the Ski Lounge it was about two o'clock. The teachers assigned us our rooms, and said once we were settled in we could go and get familiar with our surroundings. Olette and I were in Room #145. We had another room mate named Sarah. She seemed like a pleasant person. She told us that she was all about sports and that she was also interested in the arts. So the three of us had a lot to talk about. I had a feeling that we were going to be good friends.

After we finished unpacking, Olette and I went down to the Lounge. We met up with the others. Hayner and Olette went somewhere together, and Oence went back up to his room to read, which left me alone with Roxas and Demyx. We sat in front of the fire place.

"You excited about skiing Naminé?" Demyx asked me.

"Not really. I'm not that good." I admitted.

Demyx seemed shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm not that good with the snow, I'm much more comfortable in a pool."

"Naminé snow and water are almost the same. Snow is just water that has been frozen, which has changed the liquid into a solid." Demyx explained.

I stared at him with wide eyes. I didn't expect Demyx to be so scientifical. I imagined him as more of an airhead. (I'm not trying to insult him.)

"Dude, I think you freaked Nami out." Roxas said with a chuckle.

"What?" Demyx's face filled with concern. "Oh noes, oh noes, I didn't mean for that. Oh noes." He walked away, and started to pace in the middle of the walkway.

"Is he okay?" I asked Roxas.

He smiled. "Demyx just gets worried easily. Don't worry. He'll snap out of it soon...hopefully."

I sighed.

"So you can't skate?" Roxas asked.

"I could skate, I'm just not that good." I said defensively.

"I could help you if you want." Roxas offered. "Not to brag, but I'm pretty good on the snow."

"That would be really nice, Roxas. Thanks." I said with a smile.

We sat there in silence just staring at each other.

"I ALMOST SCARED MY FRIEND!"

We turned around to see Demyx talking to an old woman. She leaned away from him in fear. He was holding onto both sides of his face with his hands. "I was just trying to help her. I mean I was trying to be a good friend!" He said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. " I should go get him back to our room." He stood up. "Bye Nami."

I waved goodbye.

"Come on Demyx." I heard him say. Roxas put his arm around his cousin's shoulder and turned to face the woman. "Sorry about him ma'am. He's a bit tired." He then started to take Demyx to the elevator.

" I was just trying to make her feel more comfortable." Demyx tried to explain.

Roxas pressed the elevator button. "Yes, I am sure you were." The elevator arrived, and the two walked inside. The doors closed before I could hear what Demyx was going to say.

I giggled to myself, Demyx was something else.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I was in my room with Olette and Sarah. Sarah was in the bathroom taking a shower. Olette and I were getting ready to go outside and start skiing.

"So, you are Hayner going together?" I asked as I pulled my beanie over the top of my head.

"Yup." She was putting on her scarf. "I'm so excited."

_Knock Knock_

I walked towards the door. Just as I was about the open the door, a voice spoke from the other side.

"Sarah are you ready for our date?" He called.

I turned to Olette.

She looked at me with confused eyes. "Didn't that sound like-?"

I opened the door, "Roxas?"

He stared at me. "Naminé, you're her room mate?"

"You're dating Sarah?" I said at the same time.

We stood there staring at each other, both confused.

"Ready Roxas!" I heard Sarah call from behind me. She walked towards him, her green eyes glowing.

When she saw us staring at each other she smiled. "You two know each other?" She asked placing one of her hands on Roxas' arm.

"Yeah, we're friends." I said not taking my eyes off Roxas.

"Namin-" Roxas started.

"No." I cut him off. "You two go and have fun." I shut the door in his face.

"Nam." Olette ran towards me, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

I suddenly felt a hatred for Sarah, and I was angry at Roxas.

I pulled away from her, and took off my beanie. "I'm staying here Olette, go and ski." I threw my beanie on my bed, and started to walk towards it.

"Nam, I'm sorry I thought he liked you." She said.

"He probably did if Hayner said so, but now I guess he doesn't. I missed my chance. I was probably just a phase."

"Naminé." She said softly.

"It's okay Olette, I'll get over it."

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked with concern.

"No Olette, it's okay. Go have fun." I answered. I didn't turn around to face her, I didn't want her to see that my eyed were starting to water.

"Okay, if you need me call." She said. Then I heard the door slam shut.

I threw myself onto my bed, and started to cry into the pillow. How could Roxas do that? Didn't he see that I _liked_ him? Didn't Hayner say that Roxas _liked_ _me_? Why _doesn't_ me like me _now_?

This Field Trip was turning out to be a disaster.

* * *

**Okay, I wouldn't have updated so soon, but I don't feel comfortable with publishing a Christmas Chapter of a story after Christmas. You know what I mean? It's just wrong.**

**So, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**About that Chapter: **_

_**Don't go hating on Roxas, he just want to try and get Namin**__**é for himself, that's all. **_

**Review!**


	12. Broken Legs, Crying, and Screaming

**Chapter 12!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

For the rest of the trip, I ignored Roxas. If anyone asked why I was upset, I would tell them it was because my best friend kept such a huge secret from me, but Olette, Hayner and Pence knew exactly what was wrong. Xion didn't seem to be taking the news any better than me. Whenever I would see her, she would be in the middle of a crying fit or talking trash about Sarah with one of her friends. At least I didn't do that. It was the Wednesday now, and we would be leaving to go home on Friday, and I only went sking once. Olette had nagged me to get out of the hotel room and have some fun. When I finally gave in and I went onto the hill to ski, I saw Roxas and Sarah hugging, and that was enough to send me back to my room.

At this very moment, I was sitting on my bed finishing my book. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I said. I didn't care who it was, I wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Come on, Nam. I brought your favourite ice cream." I heard Hayner say from the other side of the door.

I smiled to myself. That boy could always cheer me up. I got to my feet, and opened the door. Hayner stood on the other side with Olette. She was holding some cookies, and he was holding some "Cookies N Creme" ice-cream.

Olette smiled at me. "It was Hayner's idea to bring you this stuff. He said it always made you feel better."

I nodded, and then turned to looka at Hayner. "You know me too well."

He smiled, and then they came inside. Olette started pacing immediantly. She was trying to find out why Roxas would go out with Sarah. Everyone else had moved on, but what can I say, when Olette starts something, she won't stop until it's finished. Hayner came and sat down on my bed with me. Both of us were leaning against the bedhead, rating ice-cream as we watched Olette pace.

"Let, Maybe you should give it a break." Hayner said. "I don't want you to get stressed out."

"He's right." I said. "Come on, take a break and eat some cookies." I patted the spot on the bed in front of me.

She started to walk towards us, but then stopped abruptly with a snap of her fingers.

"I got it!" She said happily.

"Got what?" Hayner asked.

"Naminé, you have to make him jealous!" She said.

I sighed. "Olette, jealousy is not good."

"She's right. That's just low." Hayner agreed.

"Now just come and eat these cookies Olette." I said.

She rolled her eyes, and sat down on my bed. "What's so wrong about jealousy?"

"It's just not good." I said.

Olette took a cookie out from the bag, and bit into eat.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Before anyone of us could get up to answer, Pence opened it from the other side.

"Guys, Riku fell on the cliff. We think he broke his leg." With that, Pence left the room, probably running back to see Riku.

I looked at Hayner next to me. "Oh My God." I said.

"We better go." He pulled me up, and helped Olette to her feet, then the three of us ran to the lounge. Everyone was clustered around one of the couchs. We pushed our way thourgh to the front.

"Riku, dude, you okay?" Hayner asked.

Riku nodded and then looked at me. A smile spread across his face, "Are you okay Nam?"

I was probably more worried than him, and I guess it was showing on my face. "Are you alright? How did this happen? Does it hurt? Should we call your home?" I said quickly.

Riku chuckled. "Calm down, it's fine."

I sat down on the ground next to him. "Are you sure?"

He was still smiling. "I'm positive."

"Riku? You okay?"

I turned around and saw Roxas coming through the crowd. I was going to smile, but then I saw who his arm was around, a pang of jealously hit me and I turned back to face Riku.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Riku replied.

I turned back to look at him. Roxas seemed surprised to see me here. Right before I turned my head so that he would be out of sight, I saw his grip around Sarah's waist tighen.

Riku patted my head. "You look tired, you should get back to your room."

I looked up at him. "Are you sure? I mean I could stay to see what the doctor says. I have to help you, you helped me remember? I have to repay the favour."

Riku chuckled again. "Don't worry about it Naminé. I'll be fine. And you don't have to repay anything. I was just helping out a friend."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I got up from the ground, and turned to see Roxas with an annoyed expression on his face. I pushed pass people to get out the crowd, and then I made my way back to my room. Until I reached another hall, I could feel Roxas' stare on my back.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Chrsitmas and New Year's weren't that special this year. Mostly because all of my cousins had left to go to America this year, but I was still in a bad mood from the ski trip. Mom and Dad realized that I was acting differently, but neither one of them asked why, and I didn't want them to.

When school started again in January, Olette told me that Roxas and Sarah were still going out, and that they had gotten closer over the holidays. I pretended I didn't care, but she knew me better than that, and she tried her best to comfort me.

I was standing in front of my locker, getting my things for first and second period. The hall was pretty quiet except for me. When I heard the sound of footsteps, I was curious, and I looked down the hall to see who was coming. Sarah walked towards me, her eyes focused on me.

"Hello Sarah. "I said politely. I wasn't going to be mean.

"Naminé." She said.

I went back to pulling my binders out my ocker, when Sarah slammed the locker door shut, almost crushing my hand. I turned to face her, my face starting to redden with anger.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I know that you're thinking about stealing Roxas away from me." She snapped.

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Trust me Sarah. I'm not pretending."

She flipped her long, straight brown hair over her shoulder. "Well then, let me just tell you then. You are going to stay away from my man, and if you don't, let's just say something will happen."

I stared at her, expecting her to continue with her "threatening" speech, but she turned on her heel and walked away.

What was wrong with that girl???

When English started, I went and took my seat at the back. Roxas walked in and smiled at me, but when I didn't return the favour he looked upset.

"Is something wrong Nami?" He asked.

"Is something wrong?" I said. "Roxas, you kept a secret from me."

"Nam-"

"Not just any secret, but something that could hurt someone."

He looked confused.

"Why couldn't you tell me that you were dating someone? Why did you have to keep secrets from me?" My eyes started to water.

He just stared at me. "Naminé, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"No one ever does." I said.

Professor Cid walked in, and our conversation was over. Roxas seemed hurt and depressed for the rest of the period, but I didn't do anything about it.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

During the last period of the day I was zoned out. I was off in my own world thinking about my own things. When there was a knock on the door, I was snapped back to reality.

Riku's head peeked out from hallway. "Can I borrow Naminé for a minute?"

The teacher nodded, and I slipped through the door into the hall.

Riku hada cast on his right leg. He was using cruthes to walk.

"Oh My God, Riku." I said.

He smiled. "Naminé calm down."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Do you know about the rumour going around that we're dating?"

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "I guess not. "

I was silent for a moment thinking about who would have started this, when Riku asked me another question.

"Naminé, would you like to go out?"

My cheecks flushed because of the topic. "No thanks Riku, I'm sorry. I'm interested in someone else."

"I understand. It's just that if -"

"Ms. Naminé Aoki!" I heard someone call.

I turned to see Demyx walking down the hall.

"How could you date him?" Demyx asked pointing towards Riku.

"Demyx I-"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Demyx-"

"He's a tool!"

"DEMYX I AM NOT DATING HIM!" I screamed.

Demyx stared at me with wide eyes, and then he sighed.

I gace Riku an apologilic look, and then I dragged Demyx away to a different hall with me.

"What's going on Demyx?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you were going out with Riku."

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay.." Demyx said.

"I don't like him, I like someone else." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh really?" Demyx said with a toothy grin. "Who?"

"Roxas." I said quietly.

"Really?" Demyx said excited.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me."

Demyx's eyes widened.

"I was just a phase, you know? I'm still trying to get over him, but it's just not working." I smiled weakly at him. "Sounds stupid huh?"

Demyx shook his head, and pulled me into a hug. "No, no it's not."

"I just thought that maybe he could be the one, you know?" I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

Demyx rubbed my back, "It's okay." He said over and over again.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

**Roxas POV**

I was sitting in my room playing my Xbox 360 when Demyx barged in with an angry expression on his face. I paused the game and looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me Roxas?" He said.

"Whoa, calm down there." I said.

"Naminé is depressed because of you. You hurt her so bad, and she can't get over it." He said angrily.

"What? I hurt Naminé? Oh please, Naminé hurt me!" I said getting up from my seat.

"Roxas, you broke her heart!" Demyx screamed at me.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb, everyone know she likes you. But you just had to start going out with Sarah." Demyx walked over to his bed, and threw his bag down.

"She's the one that was going out with Riku." I said.

He turned to face me. "She was going out with no one. She's single Roxas! That was a rumour. "

"Oh God. "I dropped my face in my hands. "What am I going to do."

"You're going to apologize to her that's first. And then you two might get together." Demyz said.

"What makes you think I like her?"

"Oh please Roxas, I've known since I've moved in. We're going to set things straight."

I sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is going to have a key event. *winkwink* **

**So, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**:)  
**


	13. Valentine's Day

**So, here is Chapter 13! Hope you enjoy it! And Happy New Year again!**

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

Ever since Demyx told me that _I_ was the reason Naminé was so upset, I have beating myself up. Demyx tried to help me get a hold of myself, but I just couldn't help it...I loved her, and I _never_ wanted to hurt her. Demyx said that I should try and apologize to her, so I started to try and talk to her again. Of course she was still pissed at me, so she ignored me and walked away whenever I talked to her. Demyx also told me that I should probably break up with Sarah before I even talked to Naminé, which would make a lot of sense.

Sarah was a nice girl. She always offered to help me with my work, or maybe she would just do my work for me. She never raised her voice, and she always played it cool. On top of all that, she was pretty attractive. But I didn't like her, and I don't think I ever will.

When I started to "date" Sarah, Xion got really upset too. When Sarah and I would be having a conversation, she would come out of nowhere and take crap to Sarah. It was actually kind of creepy.

But even when I was surrounded by all these girls, I could still only think of Naminé, and how much I messed up. I never felt this way about anyone before, and I didn't want the feeling to end. I wanted to have Naminé to myself, and when I saw her in Riku's arms, I reacted the worst possible way. I didn't mean to hurt so badly, I just wanted her to know that I'm the one that she should be with, not someone else.

Right now I was standing against Naminé's locker early in the morning. I told Sarah to meet me here. I was hoping that fate would be on my side, and Naminé would walk in and see me break up with Sarah. Maybe that would help, I mean, Naminé's avoiding me, how else is she going to find out I broke up with Sarah?

When I heard footsteps coming down the hall, I turned my head in the direction of the noise. Sarah was walking towards me, and she had a smile on her face.

"Roxas!" She said happily. She kissed my cheek, and then pulled away. "What did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "Sarah. We're done."

She blinked a few times, trying to process the information I had just given her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"No, No, NO!" She started to shake her head back and forth. "You can't break up with me! I'm never the dumpie! I"M the dumper. "

"Well then, the dumpie has just been dumped." I started to walk away, but Sarah wrapped her hand around the my arm.

"What did I do wrong? I can fix it. "I heard her whisper.

I turned around to face her. "You did nothing wrong, I've just moved on."

"It's that Naminé girl isn't it."

I didn't speak.

"What makes her so special, she's just a geek."

I jerked my arm out of her grasp. "Don't you dare speak about her that way. " I spat at her.

"Who's going to stop me?" She smiled.

"Sarah,if you do anything to hurt her-"

"And if I do?"

I leaned in closer to her. "I don't think that you'll want to find out."

Her eyes opened in shock, and I left her standing alone in the hallway.

Break up with Sarah, Check.

**Naminé's POV**

"Well? Would you look at that?" Olette said happily. We were walking to school. We were in February now, and the weather has improved. Even though the weather was still freezing, there was hardly any snow on the ground, and I hated the snow.

"What?" I asked her.

"Today is Valentines Day!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Olette would be excited, I mean she has a boyfriend to celebrate today with. How could you happily celebrate Valentines Day when your heart was broken?

"Come on Nam, maybe a special someone will make his move." She nudged me with her elbow. She has been trying to make me believe that Roxas would apologize to me for these past few days.

"He's not going to do anything Olette, and you know that." I said.

Before she could respond, her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket, and gasped.

"What?"

She looked up at me from her screen, "Naminé, Roxas and Sarah broke up!"

"What?" I said again.

"It says right here. Hayner said Roxas came to practice and told him everything."

That's right. I haven't been going to watch his practices. I'm angry with the boy, why would I be supporting him right now?

"Olette, maybe it isn't true." I said softly.

"Just have hope Naminé." She told me smiling.

I sighed and then nodded my head. "Hope is all I have right now."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When I got to school, I went up to my locker. I found Sarah sitting down the hall, her head between her knees. Her body shook every now and then, and I realized that she was crying.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked. I walked towards her, and took a seat next to her on the floor.

She lifted her head up, exposing her tear stained cheeks, and ruined eye liner. "Don't pretend like you don't know." She said in between sobs.

"Sarah, just tell me, I honestly don't know what's going on."

"Roxas dumped me."

I didn't say anything. Roxas dumped Sarah? Why would he do that? I thought that they had gotten closer over the holidays.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

I got up from my seat, and walked back to my locker without saying a word. I took out my supplies for the day, and started to walk to my class. For the whole walk there, I wouldn't stop thinking about Roxas, and why he would break up with Sarah.

Maybe he moved on, Maybe she was getting too touchy, maybe he found someone else.

I tried to think of a good reason why he would dump her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

For the rest of the day, I didn't talk much. I was too bust thinking about Roxas' breakup. I know that it wasn't any of my business, but I was curious. All of the boys liked Sarah, why would Roxas break up with her?

Olette realized that something was wrong with me, and she kept on asking me what it was. I didn't want to tell her what was on my mind, plus I didn't want to ruin her Valentines Day, so I dropped the topic, and told her I was fine. Of course Olette could tell I was lying, but she understood I didn't want to talk about it, and she forgot about the whole thing.

When I saw Roxas today, he smiled and waved at me. I didn't respond. I was still a bit angry at him, and if I suddenly forgave him, he would have found out the real reason that I was upset. He noticed this, and frowned. He started to walk towards towards me, but the bell rang, and class started.

When the day was over I went home, and changed into my pajamas. I was tired. Mom and dad were going to me out, it was a Friday, and they were doing something special for Valentines Day. I threw on one of my old baggy "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Tops (I used to love that show) and a pair of my denim short shorts. No one was coming over, so I didn't have to make myself look decent. When I finished my homework, it was about 6:30, so I went to eat my dinner. When I was finished, I cleaned the kitchen, and then popped a bag of popcorn. I lay down on my couch, a bowl full of popcorn on my stomach, and started to watch some T.V. It was nice and quiet, the only noise coming from the television. Even though I was comfortable, I had to admit. This was a horrible way to spend Valentines Day. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I groaned, sad that I had to get up, and went to answer it. What was on the other side shocked me.

Roxas was standing dressed head to toe in a black suit holding a single red rose in his hand. He smiled at me.

"Naminé, I'm sorry." He started.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me by raising one hand.

"I didn't like Sarah. I was using her. I was trying to make you jealous Nam, I wanted to be with you. I've liked you since we were assigned this project, and I was too much of a wimp to tell you. When I saw you hugging Riku on the field that day before school, I got really upset. I thought that the two of you were dating. That's when I called Sarah. I didn't like her, I don't think I ever will. Whenever I was with her, I only thought of you Nam, and how much I wanted to be with you."

He extended his hand that was holding the rose towards me. "Nami, will you please be my girlfriend."

I could feel my eyes start to water, and I nodded my head so quickly that I couldn't see clearly. "Yes." I said throwing myself at him. He pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away from Roxas, and gently took the rose from his hand. Then I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back, and then I led him inside.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They're out for Valentine's Day."

He followed me to the couch, and we sat there watching T.V together. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he placed his hand on my small waist.

After a while of watching T.V. I let out a tiny yawn. Roxas chuckled.

"Someone's tired." He said.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Come on."

Before I could ask what he was doing, he picked me up from the couch. One hand under the fold of my knees, the other on my back. I snuggled into him, and waited for him to carry me upstairs. When we got to my room, he placed me gently on my bed, and sat at the end.

I pulled the covers up around me, and looked at him. "Roxas."

He looked at me.

"Why did you decide to dress up, and come and ask me this way?"

He smiled, and his face blushed pink. "I was actually planning to come outside your window, and make our own balcony scene. But I decided on this instead."

I smiled, and let out a small giggle. "It was very romantic. "

"That's what I was going for."

"Roxas." I called again.

"Yeah."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He smiled at me, and then he moved forward to kiss my forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day Nami."

And then, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Isn't Roxas so romantic!? Sorry that this chapter was made up of small pieces, it just kinda happened. =P**

**A few more chapters left. :(**

**Review!**


	14. Xion's observation

**Here is Chapter 14!**

**Xion's gonna cause some drama =O**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**...**

**:(**

* * *

Roxas and I have been going out for about two weeks now, but we didn't tell anyone. We wanted to keep this between ourselves, and we didn't want anything to happen to Roxas' reputation. I mean, he breaks up with a girl, and gets together with another one on the same day. That just sounds bad. We even kept our relationship a secret from Hayner and Olette, that's how serious it was.

Right now, I was sitting on the park bench, my feet propped out on Roxas' lap. I was eating a bag of Lays, and I would feed him the occasional chip. We didn't even need to say anything most of time when we were together, we just liked being with each other.

Roxas opened his mouth, and I smiled. Then I leaned forward, and placed a chip in his mouth. When he swallowed, he started to speak.

"I think we should come clean about us dating Nami."

"Why?" I asked, plopping a chip in my own mouth.

"Because."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because I cannot hide my feelings for you any longer." Then he pulled me towards him, and kissed me on my forehead.

I rested my head against his chest. "What if they make fun of you for going out with a dork like me?"

"You're not a dork." He said rubbing my shoulder.

"Roxas, I'm serious."

"So am I."

I looked up at him. "Will you please answer my question?"

"Firstly, I will make them stop calling you a dork."

I smiled at him.

"And then I will want to know what's so embarrassing about you, and then I will probably hurt them for insulting you."

I gasped. "Roxas, that's very nice of you and everything, but violence is a no no."

He chuckled, "There's an exception when it comes to you."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Fine, but we have to tell Olette about it first. She'll spazz if she finds out like everyone else."

Roxas nodded. "First thing Monday morning."

I nodded, and then gulped. Monday was only two days away.

_How will people react?_

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"WHAT?"

I placed a hand over Olette's mouth. "Be quiet Let."

She pulled my hand away. "Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded disappointed.

"Well, Roxas and I just wanted to keep it secret." I said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it quickly. "I just think you should have told me. "She mumbled.

"Babe, calm down." Hayner side from her other side. We were walking to school, just in case you wanted to know.

"You're okay with this?" She asked him.

"Well, it's their relationship." Hayner shrugged.

"I guess you're right." She said. Then turning to me, she got excited. "You have to tell me everything."

"Well, he came by my house with a rose, and asked me to be his girlfriend." I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"Awww...that's so sweet." Olette squealed. Then she turned to look at Hayner. "Sometimes I wish my boyfriend would do something like that and be a gentleman. "

"Hey, I'm a gentleman. Right Nam?" Hayner asked, looking at me.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get involved."

His shoulders dropped. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry Hayner."

"Hey Guys!"

I turned to see Roxas and Demyx walking towards us after turning a corner.

I waved towards them, and smiled at Roxas. He walked towards me, and put his arm around my shoulder, then he kissed my cheek. "Hey babe."

I was probably pink by now. "Hey Roxas."

"Aww, you two are so sweet." Demyx said. He joined the line and we continued on our walk to school.

"You two are gonna come clean today right?" Demyx asked me.

I turned to Roxas with a questioning look, and when he shrugged, I turned back to Demyx. "How did you know that?"

"I know things Nam." He smiled at me, and then turned to face Hayner. "And you should be studying Mister."

"Huh?" Hayner asked.

"I heard that you failed you're Language Test. Tsk. Tsk." Demyx said wagging his finger.

Hayner let out a long sigh. "Darn it."

Olette giggled, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay sweetie."

Then Demyx sighed, and we all turned to face him. "I'm like the fifth wheel here."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, you and Roxas, and then Hayner and Olette. It's sickening, being surrounded by couples."

Roxas smirked, "Like this?" And then he kissed my neck, leaving his head to rest on the crook when he was done.

Olette giggled, and Demyx's eyes opened in shock. "Yes like that!" And then he quickened his walk so that he was in front of us. "Couples." I heard him murmur.

"Roxas, do we really have to tell everyone today?" I asked.

He took his head out of it's previous position, and looked at me. "Yes Nami, if I just kiss you in the middle of class, it would look awkward wouldn't it?"

"Well just don't kiss me in class." I said.

"But what if I have the urge to?" Roxas argued.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there lover boy." Hayner said. "And Nam, if you don't face the music now, it will just be at the back of your mind bothering you."

I sighed, "I guess you're right. "

Roxas smiled at me, and then both Olette and Hayner followed his example. I guess I can't back out now.

When we got to school, Roxas held my hand down the hall to our English class. You never really realized how such a small action could cause such a big reaction. Some girls around us started to cry, including Xion, and others started to whisper with their friends.

I buried my head in Roxas' side, embarrassed from all the attention we were getting.

I heard Roxas chuckle. "What is it Nam?"

"All of them are staring." I muffled.

"And?"

"I don't like it. I'm embarrassed."

"From all the attention?"

I nodded.

Roxas chuckled again, and then he kissed the top of my head. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. Come on Nami, no one's gonna do anything."

I pulled my head out from his side, and started to look down the hall again. I saw the door to the English classroom, but even as we walked further, it didn't seem to get any closer. Why was this taking so long?

When we finally got to the door, Xion pulled in front of us, blocking our way in.

"You're going out with her?" She asked Roxas, his mascara stained down her cheeks.

He nodded his head. "Do you have a problem with that Xion?"

"Yes I do. You know, I thought that maybe when you broke up with Sarah, that you had come to your senses, and you had realized you should be with me." Then she turned to face me. "But apparently I was wrong."

"Listen Xion, could you just back off. I don't like you, I like Nami, and you will have to deal with that okay?"

She gasped, and then turned on her heel walking away from us.

We entered the classroom, and took our seats at the back. "Was it that bad Nam?"

"They were all staring." I whined.

He patted my head. "Don't worry. They'll stop after a while."

Just then Prof. Cid walked into the room. "Good morning class."

The class responded.

"Today, we'll be doing an honestly activity."

"Sounds great." I heard Roxas say from beside me.

"I will ask you a question, and each one of you will have to answer honestly."

The class started to whisper and nod their heads.

We started the game, and the questions seemed simple enough. They started out pretty easy like, 'What's your favourite colour?' or 'Where would you like to visit in the world?', but as the game progressed, the questions started to become more difficult, and I was just praying for this game to be over.

"Okay, this is the last question." Prof. Cid from his desk. "And it's only for the girls." I heard some boys sigh, happy that their game had finished.

"What is something romantic you have always dreamed of?" Prof. Cid asked.

I started to feel a little nervous, this was very personal for me. I think Roxas noticed how I felt from the expression on my face, and he put his hand on my leg. "Calm down Nami, it'll be okay. "

I nodded to him, and waited for my turn to come.

Some girls said that they would want picnics on the beach, or a stroll on the beach at sunset. Others said flowers and chocolates, or maybe their boyfriend to serenade them. Olette had said that she wanted her boyfriend to bring her a single rose, and before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Miss. Aoki?" Prof. Cid asked. "Your answer please."

"I always thought it was romantic to kiss in the rain. "I said quietly. It wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough for the class to hear. Some girls smiled, and started to whisper with their friends, and Olette gestured towards Roxas and winked at me.

" Okay, now that we are finished with that activity, you may work on your projects." Prof. Cid said.

Groups got out of their seats and started to practice their scenes, but Roxas and stayed seated. He smiled at me, and I asked him why.

"Being kissed in the rain?" He asked.

"So?"

"Nothing, I just think it's cute."

I smiled at him, and then Prof. Cid walked towards us, and hit Roxas on the head lightly.

"Get to work you two." He said, and then he walked away.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

After the morning periods were finished, I went to my locker to get my lunch. Xion was standing there waiting for me.

"Hello Xion." I said. I couldn't avoid her, she was blocking my locker.

"Hello." She replied. "You and Roxas are going out?" She asked.

I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Yes, we are."

"Did you two kiss yet?"

_What kind of question is that?_

I shook my head.

A smile spread across her lips, and she stepped aside, allowing me access to my locker.

I walked towards my locker, and started to fiddle with the lock, then I opened the door, and started to put my binders away.

"That's weird." Xion said.

"What?" I asked, taking my lunch out.

"That you two haven't kissed yet."

"Why is that weird?" I asked closing the door.

"Well, he usually kisses his girlfriends on their first date." She said leaning against the lockers.

"We're taking it slow." I said defensively.

"A little too slow." I heard her say under her breathe.

"Maybe somethings different about you." She said.

My stomach lurched at her comment. Different?

"Wh-What do you mean Xion?" I asked.

"Maybe, something about you is _different _than other girls and that's why he hasn't kissed you yet."

I didn't respond.

"Maybe, you have worse breath, or your not as pretty so he doesn't want to come as close. Or maybe he just doesn't even like you."

I was about to say something, but she got up from her position, and started to walk down the hall. "Bye Naminé." She called over her shoulder.

I was left in the hall by myself, questioning everything that was just said. It was true, Roxas hasn't kissed me on the lips yet, but he has kissed my cheek, my **hand**, my **neck**, my **nose **and my **forehead **so what was the big deal, right? But no matter how much I tried to convince myself, I didn't feel any better.

Maybe Xion was right. Maybe something was differet about me, and Roxas didn't want to kiss me. But what could it be?

I started to walk down the hall to the cafeteria, still thinking about what Xion said.

**_Why was it that Roxas didn't want to kiss me?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Oh Xion, look what you did now. Tsk tsk.**

**What do you think? The answer to Nami's question will be in the next chapter, and it will be up soon! :)**

**Review!  
**


	15. Romance in the Rain

**Here is Chapter 15!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

There I was. Standing in the middle of the hall, paranoid about the words that had come out of Xion's mouth.

Was I different?

Was I strange?

I started to walk towards the cafeteria, my mind full of questions. When I arrived, Olette got up from the table, and waved towards me. I made my way towards my friends, and tried to act as if everything was okay.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked popping a fry in his mouth.

Clearly, I am not a good actress.

I sighed and took my seat next to Roxas, "Nothing."

Roxas put his arms around my shoulders. "Come on Nam, you can tell us."

I sighed again, and looked at Hayner and Olette. "Can you two leave for a minute?" Hayner looked confused, and Olette glanced at Roxas sideways, seeming to understand. She nodded, and grabbed Hayner's hand, intertwining their fingers, and dragging him away with her. When I looked back at Roxas, he looked worried, and scared at the same time.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Roxas, do you like me?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"Naminé, of course I do." He placed his lips gently against my forehead. "Why?"

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?" I asked.

"Nami, is that what this is about?"

I didn't respond.

"Naminé." He placed one of his hands under my chin, and raised my face so that I looked at him. "Is that what this is about?"

My eyes started to water. "Yes." I said softly.

"Nams, you know how much I care for you, why are you questioning it?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

"Roxas, you've kissed every single girl you've dated." I cried out, tears rolling down my cheeks. "What makes me so-so different?"

"Naminé, you're special. I just...." His voice trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked.

Now he didn't reply.

"I'm not going to get angry Roxas." I lifted my hand to my face, starting to wipe away a tear from my cheek. "Just tell me."

"Nams." He looked at me. "I can't..." He raised his hand and wiped the rest of my tears away.

"Can't?" I asked.

"Trust me Nami, I care you you. Trust me. "

"You're not answering the main question Roxas. Why haven't you kissed me?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, but the bell for the classes to start cut him off. I got up from the seat, and walked away. I ignored Roxas calling me back, and headed to my locker to get my things for my afternoon classes.

Lucky for me, Hayner was in my Science class, and I needed to talk to him. I walked through the classroom door, and found him sitting behind his desk, DS in hand. I sat down next to him and closed the device in his hands.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Nam, I was just fighting the boss of the level." Hayner whined.

"Hayner, when I close the DS the game is paused." I explained.

"Really?"

"Yes." You think he would know that after owning a DS for a year now.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Okay class, listen up." Prof Leonheart said from the front of the class. "We'll be playing around with some chemicals today. Pair up, and get to work."

Hayner and I got our materials, and went back to our conversation. "Is is weird if your boyfriend hasn't kissed you yet?" I asked.

"For Roxas, a little." Hayner admitted.

"Is there something weird about me?" I asked, sounding a little depressed.

"No Nam. You're perfectly fine."

"Then why hasn't he kissed me?"

Hayner put an arm on my shoulder. "Nam, Roxas cares about you a lot. He probably didn't kiss you yet because he's scared."

"Of messing up?" I asked.

Hayner nodded.

"Boy, I messed this up." I sighed.

"Just apologize. Roxas can't hold a grudge against you." Hayner told me with a smile.

I returned the favor, and then pulled him into a hug. "Thanks. "I said.

"No problem Nams."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When the day finally ended, I ran to my locker to get my things. When everything was packed, I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and started to walk to Roxas' locker. When He wasn't there, I was surprised, I checked the soccer field outside, and he wasn't there either. I sighed under my breath, and decided that I would talk to him tomorrow.

I walked out through the front of the school, and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and dismal, and it looked like it was going to rain. I quickened my pace, hoping that I would get home before the rain started to fall. Unfortunately for me, the rain started to pour in about ten minutes. It wasn't even a light drizzle, but a wet sheet of water falling from the sky. I reached the park, and saw that is was deserted except for a single figure sitting on a bench. I looked closer and saw that it was Roxas. I stopped walking and just looked at him. The water ran down my hair on dripped onto my shoulders, but I was oblivious to everything except for the boy that was now walking towards me.

I smiled at him when he reached closer, and was about to speak and apologize for my behavior earlier, was interrupted when his lips crashed down on mine. I was shocked at first, but then responded, and I felt my cheeks start to heat.

When Roxas pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine, and started to speak. "I didn't kiss you before because I was scared Nami. I was afraid I might rush things, I was afraid I might lose you."

I smiled at him, and put one of my hands on the side of his face. "You wouldn't have done anything wrong."

"I wanted to wait for the right moment." He explained. "Today when you said you would like to be kissed in the rain, I wanted to please you. I didn't want our first kiss to be normal like everyone else's. I wanted to make our's special."

My smile widened, and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That's very sweet. And I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I was acting like an idiot. It's just that Xion told me-"

"Xion?" Roxas asked, his tone changed, and I could tell he was annoyed.

"Just forget about her." I said. "Let's not ruin this moment."

He nodded his head, and then pulled me closer to him. Then he placed his lips back on top of mine, and put both of his hands around my waist.

And there I was, kissing my prince charming in the rain.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Xion what?" Olette asked getting out of her seat in the cafeteria.

"Be quiet." I said, pulling her down from the other side of the table. I had explained to them why I was acting so strange about the whole "first kiss thing."

"Why would she do that?" Olette asked taking her seat again.

Hayner sighed. "She's jealous. She want's Roxas, and Naminé has him. Obviously she was going to try and mess things up between them.

Roxas graoned. "The girl needs to learn the limits." He got up from his seat, and began to walk over to Xion's table.

I got up and ran after him, and then wrapped my arms around him. "You can't."

He turned around. "Why not?" He asked confused.

"Can't we move on and forget about it?" I asked with hope. I really didn't want to get Xion angry, I had no idea what she would do.

"Naminé, she was being stupid, obviously I wanna do something about it." Roxas said.

"I know, but do you really want to sink to her level?"

"If her level is letting me do what I want, then yes." Roxas said.

"Roxas." I said seriously.

He looked at me, and then his shoulder fell. "Fine." And we walked back ot the others.

I knew Roxas was probably going to try and do something to Xion as payback, but I was going to keep my eyes open. I always went by the motto "Violence is a no no." And Roxas wasn't going to break that motto, not on my watch.

* * *

**I just wanna say sorry for not updating in a while. I started another story, and updated another chapter for another story I am writing. That's right, three stories, and they're all Namixas!**

**I admit, this chapter was bit shorter than the others, and I personally didn't like it as much, but the next few will be better. I've decided that this story will be about 20 chapters in all, so there are only about 5 left. If I change my mind, I will make sure to tell you. :)**

**Review!**


	16. Water Balloons and Staircases

**Here is Chapter 16**

* * *

A few days passed, and I kept a close eye on Roxas and Hayner. They have been talking between classes secretively, and would shoot sideways glances at Xion every now and then. They weren't that good at keeping secrets. Olette was picking up on their behavior as well, and she didn't like it anymore than me. We tried to sidetrack them by talking about the upcoming prom, presentations, and graduation, but nothing would work.

That's right, we were in the month April now. Time flew so quickly, and none of us seemed to realize. Olette was starting to get worried, the graduation committee were starting to have more and more meetings, and she had to try and fit it into her schedule. She wasn't originally on the committee, but she would start to list all the things she wanted at the grad, and well, somehow she ended up planning it.

During this whole time when Roxas and Hayner were up to some devious plan, and Olette was working on the graduation, I had nothing to do. Sure, I should be practicing for our 'Romeo and Juliet' presentation, but I had that memorized. And I wasn't going to go shopping for grad dresses without Olette, 1, she would kill me, and 2, I really needed her help to know what would look good. She had an eye for fashion. I lay on my couch, hands on my face, trying to fall asleep. The T.V was on, but I wasn't watching. I sighed again, and then there were footsteps walking into the room.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted. I usually had something on my hands, even something small at home like writing a story or something, but today was the odd exception.

"Why don't you draw, you haven't done that in a while." Mom suggested. It's true, I loved art, and I usually had piles of open sketchbooks on my desk, I just haven't been up to it lately.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah, I guess I can." I got up off the couch, and made my way upstairs to my room. When I got there, I opened my curtains and let the warm sunlight enter my room. As it was spring time, the snow was melted away, and the grass was starting to get greener with all the rain we have been getting. I sat down at my desk, and took out of of my many sketchbooks. I picked up a sharpened pencil, and started to doodle across the page. I was going to draw a person, no one special, just an appearance that had come to mind. It was going to be a girl with shoulder length red air and blue eyes. I would decided her clothes as I got closer to that part of the drawing.

Knock Knock

I turned to face my door, and was surprised to see that it was open. No one stood in it's doorway, which didn't explain the knocking. I shrugged to myself, thinking it was my imagination, and went back to my work.

Knock Knock

I lifted my head again, and there was still no one in the doorway.

"Naminé!" A voice called.

I turned around to face my window, and saw Hayner dangling on a tree outside. I squeaked and jumped up from my seat, running to go and open the window for him. He sighed and jumped into my room.

"You do know that there is a lovely invention called the door right?" I said, a smile tugging at my lips.

"No time." He panted.

"So you had time to climb up a tree, but you couldn't walk around to the front of this house and ring a doorbell?"

"Naminé, I'm serious." He said looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Hayner went and sat down on my bed. "Olette..." He breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"She and Roxas were at school, Roxas had detention, Olette was at a meeting...they met up with Xion..." He said.

"Oh no." I sad falling into the desk chair behind me. "Hayner, what happened."

"Roxas, well, he's still pissed..." Hayner said.

"I know."

"And well, we made a plan that we were gonna throw some water balloons at her."

"Really Hayner? Are you in grade three?"

"Naminé, listen." He said sternly.

"…"

"Olette called and said he went on with the plan without me, and well, it didn't turn out well."

"What do you mean? Water Balloons can't kill people." I said sounding less confident than I wanted.

"Well, they were by a staircase, and she tackled him, and they both fell down the flight." Hayner said softly. He reached across and put his hand on my knee.

"What?" I said, a little too loudly.

"Nams, we'll go and see him." Hayner said quietly.

"Where is he?!?!" I said getting up from my seat. I started to go around my room. packing my handbag with my cell phone, home keys and things like that.

"School nurse."

"Let's go." I said.

I was about to run out my room, but Mom came and blocked the doorway. "Honey, I heard you yelling, what's going on?" She looked behind me, and her eyes landed on Hayner. "And what are you doing here Hayner?"

"Mom, Roxas fell down a flight of stairs, I need to go see him."

Her eyes widened. "Go ahead. Tell me how he is when you get back."

I nodded, and quickly passed her and ran downstairs.

Hayner and I got to the school, and we ran into the office. Olette was sitting down on one of the seats, her eyes filled with tears. Hayner went to sit by her, and I went to talk to the attendant behind the counter.

"Where's the Nurse's office?" I asked quickly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"My boyfriend is in there, where is it?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Down the hall, make a left." She said.

I nodded, and then turned around to look at Hayner. His eyes met mine, and then his stare drifted down to Olette's shaking body. I understood that he wanted to stay with her, and then I started to back down the hall. When I got to the nurse's office, I barged inside and saw Roxas lying down on a bed. The nurse turned around to look at me, but before she could tell me to leave, I explained that I was his girlfriend. She nodded, and then walked outside.

I went and sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at him. His eyes were closed so he was probably sleeping. I looked at the bedside table next to him, and saw that they took everything out of his pockets, there were his keys, phone, wallet, and PSP. How did that even fit in his pocket? Then I saw that there was a clipboard on the table as well. I picked it up, and started to scan over the words that were written. It was a form that the nurse had filled out, saying what was wrong. He apparently hit his head really badly, but there was no permanent damage done. I sighed a breath of relief, and then I looked across the room. Xion lay in a bed of her own, bandaged around her arm. I got up from Roxas' bed, and walked towards hers. I looked at her clipboard, and found out she wasn't injured badly either. I looked at her, and then her eyes slowly twitched open.

"Naminé?" She called softly, her eyes focusing on my face.

"Hey." I said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. All I remember is falling....and Ro-Roxas!" She tried to sit up in her seat. "Is he okay?"

I pushed her gently back down onto the bed, "He's fine. Be careful Xion."

She sighed, and hit her head against her pillow. "I'm such an idiot."

"Why would you say that?" I said sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"If I hadn't overreacted, Roxas wouldn't have gotten hurt." She raised a hand and put it over her eyes.

"What's done is done Xion. Move on, and forget about it. He's fine, that's all that matters." I said.

"Naminé, I'm sorry.' She said.

"Sorry?" I repeated.

"About everything." She moved her hand from her face. "I mean, I tried to sabotage your relationship, I'm sorry."

"Xion-"

"I was an idiot." She said again.

"You aren't an idiot."

"Nams?"

I turned around, and saw Roxas getting up. I got up from my seat by Xion, and ran towards him. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"What even happened?" He asked. his voice wasn't shaky at all, he seemed almost normal.

"You fell a flight of stairs with Xion." I said, trying to make him remember.

"Oh right." He said. He lifted his hands and scratched the back of his head. "There's gonna be a bruise in the morning." He said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I sat down next to him, and put my hands around his face.

"Positive, it's okay Nami." He smiled at me, showing me he was fine.

I sighed, and then kissed him. When I pulled away, he seemed surprised. "What was that for?"

"I'm glad you're okay." I said.

"Oh." He said. He lifted his mouth into a smirk, and I smiled at him, and then kissed his on the cheek.

"You're up!"

We both turned to face the doorway, and saw Hayner standing there with Olette, his arm around her. Olette looked up, and smiled at us. She seemed to relax, seeing that Roxas was alright. Hayner walked towards us, and started to spazz at Roxas for going with the plan without him, while Olette and I went to sit by Xion. Olette was surprised to see Xion apologize again, but we bot forgave her, and then went by the boys again. Roxas got up, and went to stand by Xion. He apologized, and then walked out the room. We all smiled at her, and then followed him out into the office.

"Do you think she's serious?" Hayner asked me.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "She seemed a bit odd."

"Maybe she hit her head too hard." Roxas added, throwing his arm around me.

"I think we should get you home." Olette said looking at Roxas. "You just fell down a flight of stairs."

"And I've never felt better." He said teasingly.

"Roxas, I'm serious." Olette said crossing her arms.

He sighed. "Fine."

Olette grabbed my hand, and then turned to face Hayner. "You take him home, I'm going to take Nams shopping."

"Shopping?" Roxas and I both said.

"Yeah, prom dress hello." Olette said in a tone that seemed like it was obvious.

"Oh." I said. "Do we have to?"

Olette rolled her eyes, "Naminé, come on."

I rolled my own eyes. "Fine." I turned back to the others. "See you later guys."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It's amazing how easily the mood in the atmosphere could change. Less than an hour ago, we were all panicking, worrying if Roxas was okay. Now, I was standing in a dress shop with Olette, trying different types one, wondering which one I should buy, acting as if nothing ever happened.

I stood in the changing room, putting on a pink silk dress. "Olette, I don't think this one is going to work." I called through the door.

"Why not?" She answered.

"I think I'm too exposed." I admitted.

"Come on Nam." She urged. "Let me see."

I gulped, and then walked out the change room. The neck line was a bit low, and the dress stuck to my thighs.

"Naminé, you look hot." She said smiling.

"I don't like it." I said.

"Why not?"

"First off, I never really liked pink, and I told you already, I'm feeling really exposed."

Olette sighed. "Okay, we''ll get you a new one. I can have this one then."

"Be my guest." I said, and then I walked back into the changing room.

"Here." Olette said from the other side of the door. "Try this." She threw a dress over the top.

I picked it up, and looked at it. It was a sleeveless white dress, that was not tight, but not too loose. I smiled to myself and I threw it over my head.

When I walked out the changing room door, Olette gasped and clapped her hands. "It's perfect."

I looked at myself in a mirror. I really did like it. It fit me perfectly.

Olette came and stood behind me. "We'll tie your hair in a fancy updo, and you'll look gorgeous."

"Thanks Olette."

"No problem Nams."

I went back to change in my normal clothes, and then we paid for the dress. We got home, and we put it away. I was so tired, I plopped down on my bed, and closed my eyes, making a mental note to myself.

_Buy A Prom Dress - Check.

* * *

_

**Okay, you guys know that this story is coming to an end, and I've been having some problems with how it should. I have an idea, but the details are still not there, and that is why my newest chapters have been so bad. :(**

**So, I just wanna say sorry about that, and I'll really try and make it up with the final three or four. :)**

**Thanks so much for all the support that this story got so far, and please continue too.**

**Click on that button below, and leave me a review please. :)**_  
_


	17. Corsages and the Prom

**Chapter 17 is up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR "YOU"RE STILL THE ONE" **

* * *

Olette got a dress of her own, and soon enough we were all ready for prom. Olette and I encouraged Hayner and Roxas to take dance classes, and that's what they were doing right now. Olette was over at my house. I was helping her personalize her dress. She wanted to make it tighter on some places, and looser in others, but it was too much money to get professionally done. So, the two of us decided to try and do it ourselves.

Olette had decided to go with an orange dress. It had skinny straps, and it's neck was not that low. It tightened around her waist, and then loosened underneath. It looked like a summer dress, but you could tell it was much fancier, and for more formal occasions. Olette wanted to add some sparkles along the waist of her dress, and so we had bought some gemstones to hem into the dress somehow. I just want to give you guys a heads up, Olette and I sucked at these types of things, and yes, we must be idiots for testing our strategies on an expensive prom dress, but what can I say? Olette and I were optimistic, and we were hoping that everything would turn out okay.

"We'll never be able to do this." Olette whined from her spot on the ground next to me. Okay, well, maybe I was the optimistic one.

"Let, come on. It will turn out great." I said, a smile on my face. Olette had been under a lot of pressure these days, with all her planning of many different councils.

She sighed, and fell back on the ground. "I just want this dress to be perfect."

"And it will be." I said. And then I thought of the most wonderful idea. "MOM!" I called, getting up from my seat. I ran to the doorway of my room, and called my mother again.

"Naminé! What is it?" My mom's voice called up the stairs.

"MOM! WE NEED SOME HELP!" I said.

I heard Mom's footsteps get closer to the staircase, and soon enough she was upstairs, and walking in my room. She looked down at the dress that lay flatly on the ground, and let out a small whistle. "It's beautiful."

I smiled, and looked down at our handiwork myself. I had to admit, we had done a pretty good job. We had attached some square jewels almost fully around the waist band. We just needed someone's help for the rest of the dress.

What some of you may not know about my mom is that she used to be a fashion designer. It was pretty dumb of me not to go to her in the first place, but better late than never right?

"Mom, can you help us finish the dress?" I asked.

Mom smiled, and started to clap her hands quickly, "Of course. This is going to be so much fun!" She took a seat next to Olette on the ground, and started to position the squares on the waistband.

Olette got up from lying across the floor, and looked at what Mom was doing. A small smile spread across her face, and then she snapped her fingers.

"What is it?" I asked.

Olette got up, and was standing upright, bouncing on the soles of her feet. "I have a few more ideas."

So then she explained that maybe we should make a small glittery design all along the skirt of her dress. Mom seemed to like the idea as much as Olette, and the two got to work. I sat on my bed, watching what they did. I didn't want to start working on the dress again, not after Olette's sudden outlook of things. If one jewel was crooked now, she would probably have a spazz attack, and somehow I would be the one to get blamed.

After about an hour and a half, Mom and Olette had finished the dress. The waist band was totally covered in sparkles, and there was a simple, yet elegant golden design across the skirt's bottom. It was amazing.

"What do you think?" Olette asked, excitement escaping through her voice.

I looked at the dress again, and smiled. "It's great Let."

She squeaked, and wrapped her arms around Mom. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said over and over again.

Mom just chuckled under her grasp, and told her it was really nothing. After ten minutes mom left the room, saying that she wanted to go downstairs and read her book. I closed my eyes, and then there was a knock. I turned to my door, and no one was there. I shrugged, and closed my eyes again, wanting to take a good nap, but then I heard Olette shout, and my eyes opened again.

"HAYNER!" Olette squeaked. She got up from her position on the ground quickly, and ran to the window. I turned to face the window, and sure enough my idiot of a best friend was there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Olette asked, pulling him into the room.

He landed on the floor, and smirked up at his girlfriend. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

I shook my head. "Has this become a habit for you?" I asked.

He shrugged as his response.

"You know, sometimes I really think you're an idiot Hayner." I said smiling.

"Ouch." He said, from the ground.

"Can you two hurry up? I want to get in too." A voice called from outside. The voice sounded too familiar, and I was hoping that it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Hurry up Roxas." Hayner said. "You're such a newbie." He got up of the ground, and walked towards me on my bed. He took a seat at the edge, as soon as I jumped off.

"You convinced Roxas into this too?" I yelled. I ran towards the window and started to pull my blond boyfriend into my room. "You know, you don't have to encourage your stupid behavior to him." I said.

I heard Hayner sigh, and then with a great heave, I pulled Roxas into the room. Unfortunately, we landed in a very strange position. I had fallen backwards, my back against the ground, and Roxas was on top of my, his hands, palm down, on the floor around either side of my head. We were so close that our noses were touching. Even though we were already dating, I would still get embarrassed about things like this, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Roxas seemed to notice this too, and a small chuckle escaped from his lips. He brought his lips down to mine, and he gave me a small peck on the lips. It was over too quickly, and he got up from his position. He extended a hand for me to take, and he helped me to my feet. I sighed, and went back to lie down on my bed. Roxas came and lay down next to me, and Hayner whistled.

"Now if you all don't mind, I would like to take a nap, so please speak in hushed tones." I said.

Olette giggled, and took Hayner to sit on the ground with her. She was probably going to show him her dress. Roxas still lay next to me, and I turned to face him. He smiled at me, and put one hand facing up on the pillow I was using.

"Just sleep Nams." He said.

I nodded, and cuddled my head into his hand. He pulled me towards him, and then I snuggled into his chest, drifting off into a light sleep.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Naminé! Hurry up!" Olette banged from the other side of the door. "We still need to do your hair and makeup!"

That's right, today was the day of the prom. Olette was over at my house helping me get ready. The prom started at 7:00pm, and right now it was 5:30pm. Even though we had so much time until it started, Olette needed to get there earlier than others, due to the fact she was on the committee. She said she wouldn't leave without me, and that meant I had to leave early as well.

"Naminé!" Olette said from my room again.

"Coming!" I answered back. I had my white dress on, and was looking at myself in my mirror. I loved the dress, and I thought I looked lovely in it, but I just felt that something was off.

"Naminé!" Olette squealed again.

I sighed, and opened the door, walking out into my room. "Happy?" I asked her.

She smiled, and nodded at me. Then she gestured me towards my makeup table, and pushed me onto my stool. She started to tie my air in an updo, and she soon started to apply my makeup. After 20 minutes, we were finished. I was very happy with the way I looked. Olette had applied some makeup to my face, but simple shades of blue to match my eyes. Nothing to drastic, but something that would help accent my dress.

"Thanks Olette." I said. I got up and hugged her. Even though the makeup was fantastic, something still wasn't there. Something I think I needed, but I just couldn't figure it out.

Olette sat down at the makeup table, already wearing her orange dress. She started to brush the makeup supplies over her face. I smiled at her, and then walked downstairs, wanting to get a drink of water. When I reached the foot of the stairs, the door bell rang, and I quickly ran to answer it.

I wasn't greeted with a "hi" or a "sup?", but a long low whistle. I blushed from Roxas' response, and then noticed that Hayner was standing behind him. Both of them were wearing classic black tuxes, and they looked very snazzy if I may add.

"What? No window today?" I asked teasingly, inviting them inside the house.

"Nope, not while wearing this." Hayner said. One of his hands were in his pockets, and the other was holding a box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A corsage." Hayner said simply.

"Yeah, I got one for you too." Roxas said. He pulled a small box out from behind his back, and walked towards me. He opened the box, and a single white flower was inside. I smiled, and he slipped it onto my wrist.

That's what was missing, the corsage. Nothing was wrong with the dress, or the makeup. My smiled grew wider, and I quickly pecked Roxas on the lips. "Thank you." I said happily.

Roxas smiled at me, and then we heard footsteps coming downstairs. Olette came into view, and she smiled at all of us. Her hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders, and she had light makeup on her cheeks.

When Hayner helped her put her corsage on, we all went outside, and entered Roxas' car.

"I can't believe we're going to prom!" Olette said happily from the back seat.

"It's like only yesterday we were freshman." Hayner added from next to her.

"Save the sob speech for until we get there guys." Roxas said.

We all laughed, and then we pulled out the parking lot.

When we got to the school, Olette practically ran out of the car, and into the gym. The rest of us, walked briskly, trying to follow her, but not wanting to run.

As soon as we entered the Gym, I was amazed. It was clean, pretty and organized. There were balloons throughout the whole area. A D.G at the front of the stage, a juice tables and chairs off to the sides. Lights would dance across the floor, and would sometimes even move to the beat of the music. Olette had really outdone herself this time.

Hayner and Roxas were also in awe. As I turned to look at them, both of their mouths were open, and staring at the room around them.

"So?" Olette asked running towards us. "What do you think?"

Hayner wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and kissed the top of her head. "It's amazing."

She smiled, and looked at Roxas and I. "And you?"

"It's fantastic Let." I said, smiling at her.

Roxas nodded his head from next to me, and Olette's smile grew.

Soon enough, the four of us were all on the dance floor, having fun, and treasuring this time together. After about twenty minutes, the slow songs started, and separated into our pairs.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one I belong to_

I had my arms around Roxas' neck, and his were placed around the small of my waist. We swayed to the music, and I gently sighed and rested my head against his chest.

"What's wrong Nami? Tired?" Roxas asked.

"I just don't want this to end." I said softly. It was true, I was scared for the future. What if Roxas and I never saw each other again? What if Olette and Hayner moved away? What if we were all separated?

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight _

Roxas released one of his hands from it's hold around my waist, and put it on the bottom of my chin. He raised my head so that I was looking at him, and then he began to speak.

"Everything is going to be okay Nami." He said softly. "We're all going to stay connected, and you and I will be together."

I blushed from his words, and then put my head against his chest again. "How are you so sure that everything will work out?"

"You just gotta believe." Roxas said softly. He rested his h=chin of the top of my head, and we just swayed to the music.

"Naminé." Roxas called me softly.

"Mhm." I said as my response.

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

"You're the most important thing to me." He said.

"And you are to me." I said, blushing.

He kissed the top of my head, and we continued to dance.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby _

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

After about three hours of dancing, and laughing the prom was over. Roxas had dropped Olette and Hayner home already, and my stop was next. We got to my house, and Roxas came and walked me to the door.

"Had fun?" He asked me, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good." He replied. He leaned towards me, and connected his lips to mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, and then the kiss was over.

"Night Nami." He said, and I opened my front door.

"Good night Roxas." I smiled. I closed the door behind me, and took off my shoes. Then I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas, and I collapsed on my bed.

_ To Do List_

_Prom - Check_

_Presentations_

_Graduations

* * *

_

**Two more chapter and this story is finito! :)  
I was a little more pleased with this chapter, but tell me what you think, and leave me a review!**

**Let's try to get as much reviews as possible as this story is coming to an end! **

**:)**


	18. Under The Apple Tree

**The second to last chapter! :)**

**Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

"Nami, calm down." Roxas said soothingly from next to me. He put his hand on my shaking knee, and smiled at me. "We know this stuff."

I smiled weakly at him, and nodded me head. "Yeah, we know this stuff." I said, trying to convince myself. Roxas patted my knee, and it stopped shaking.

Today was the day of our Romeo and Juliet presentations. About three groups had already presented, and Prof. Cid had asked us to go next. Olette and Hayner were currently up. They were in full costume as well, and they both seemed to have their lines memorized. And then questions started to fill my head. What if Roxas and I messed up? What if I fall? What if the costumes got caught in one of the desk near the front of the room and ripped? And then the worst question entered my head.

What if we didn't do well.

My knee started to shake again, and I heard Roxas sigh from next to me. "Nami...we'll do fine." He said.

"But what if we mess up?" I asked. "Roxas, this presentation is really important." I said.

He lifted his hand from my knee, and put it around my shoulders. "Trust me."

I nodded my head, and then looked at the front of the class again. Olette and Hayner were almost done. I started to scan the class, looking back and forth between the familiar faces. Pence and Xion were sitting near the front of the room. They had already presented, and they did really well. Both of them had their lines memorized, and they were in full costume. Speaking of Xion, she was still acting...different. I mean, she didn't do anything rude to Roxas or I lately. Hayner tried to convince me that the fall changed her, but I was still suspicious. I'm not saying that Xion couldn't have changed or anything like that, but that fact that she actually did change was a whole different level of strange on its own.

Soon enough the class was applauding and that could only mean that Olette and Hayner had finished their presentation. I looked up at the front of class, and started to clap for my friends. They bowed, and then started to walk back to their seats. Olette's eye caught mine, and she gave me an encouraging smile.

I started to take deep breathes, getting myself ready for the presentation. I sat there in my seat, waiting for Prof. Cid to call us to the front of the class.

"Alright. Ms. Aoki and Mr. Yakata. You two are up next!" Prof. Cid called from his desk. We nodded at him, and then got up from our seats. We made our way to the front of the class, and positioned a platform for me to stand on. Roxas helped me up, and then I gave him a gentle smile, telling him I was ready. He nodded, and then backed away. We waited for the class to be silent, and then Roxas began to say his lines.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

He spoke his lines with confidence, and I knew he was going to do well. I smiled at him, watching as he spoke the rest of his lines. When it was my turn, I spoke my two lines, and then Roxas started to speak again.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." Roxas said.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I said.

We spoke our lines with emotion, and our voices were always clear. I guessed we were doing really well, because Olette started to sniffle, and Prof. Cid was blowing his nose with one of his many tissues. We worked through the scene, and our presentation was soon drawing to an end.

"'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty." I said. I felt more comfortable up at the front of the class, and as a result the words just poured out of my mouth.

"I would I were thy bird." Roxas said looking up at me, a smile on his face.

I smiled at him, and then said my last line. "Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." Roxas said. We stood there looking at each other, at the end of our scene.

The class was quiet, and I started to think that we blew our presentation. Just then, a thunder of applause came from our classmates, and a smile spread across my face. We had done it.

Roxas helped me down my platform, and we walked back to our seats. Prof. Cid was still clapping when we took our seats.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He said. "That was amazing. Both of you get A+!" He turned back to his seat. "Simply beautiful." He added under his breath.

I turned to face my boyfriend, and threw my arms around his neck. "We did it!" I said happily.

I felt Roxas' arms wrap around my petite waist. "Yeah, we did."

I pulled away from his, and looked at him square in the eye. Then I kissed him, and hugged him again.

"Someone's happy." Roxas said.

"Yeah. I really am." I agreed.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

A few days have passed from our presentation. When Demyx found out about our mark, he had actually tackled his cousin to the ground congratulating him. Now that our presentation was out of the way, the only thing that was left on our agendas was graduation. Since we had to wear those big grad clothing, we didn't need to buy anything. This was a relief to all of us, and used all of our free time to relax. Right now we were at my house. Demyx, Hayner, Olette and Roxas were all sitting with me in my room. Pence wasn't able to make it, he had other plans from before.

Roxas and I were on my bed, just lying down. Demyx was sitting in my office chair, and Hayner and Olette were talking together from their seats on the ground. We were just enjoying all of us being together. We didn't know if we would be able to this stuff in the future, and Olette had encouraged us to try and spend as much time together as we can now.

"Let's do something." Demyx said from his seat. "We're just sitting here, doing nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

"Well then , do you have any ideas?" Hayner asked.

Demyx's mouth opened to say something, but then it closed. "No." He said simply.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Hayner asked.

When no one spoke, Hayner sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Why don't we go to the park?" I asked, "We haven't really gone in a while, all of us together." I said.

"That sounds fun." Demyx said supportability. "Let's just get out of this stuffy room."

Olette got up from the ground, and pulled her boyfriend up from his seat. "We'll be downstairs getting ready if you need us." She said smiling at me.

Hayner grunted again, and then walked out of my room.

Demyx got up from his seat, and followed them out the room. "I'm downstairs too," He called over his shoulder.

"Come on Roxas." I said, sitting up.

"I don't wanna." Roxas said from next to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm too lazy." He said.

"Roxas, come on." I whined.

He shook his head, and then turned over.

"Roxas!" I whined. I hit his back lightly. "Come on!"

He shook his head again.

"You leave me no choice." I said. I leaned over, and grabbed the cup of water Demyx was drinking from on my desk. I took the cup, and gently poured some of the cold water on Roxas' neck.

"Hey!" He said, sitting up almost instantly.

I grinned at him, and then got up from my bed. "Good, come on."

I skipped out my room, and heard Roxas' footsteps behind me.

When we got downstairs, Olette and Hayner were already waiting by the door. Demyx was putting on his shoes, and was sitting on the ground in front of the door.

"Mom, we're going to the park." I called through the house.

"Alright." I heard my mom's voice respond. "Don't' come home to late."

"Okay." I called back.

We all put on our shoes, and walked outside. It was really sunny and warm, I was really glad we decided to get out of the house. When we arrived at the park, Hayner and Olette went and sat down on a bench. Demyx ran towards the fountain, and jumped inside. He started to splash around like a five year old, but none of us tried to stop him.

"What was the point of coming if everyone was going to go their own separate ways in the park too?" Roxas thought out load.

I turned to face my boyfriend, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Roxas, what's on your mind?" Something was up. He usually didn't just snap like this.

"Nams. I don't want to graduate." Roxas said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to leave all of this. I want to be together forever." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Roxas, we'll be together as long as we want. It has nothing to do with high school." I said.

Roxas sighed. "I guess your right."

"Yup."

"Sorry for worrying you." He said. "I'm just really worried about graduating."

"Don't' be. We'll both be there, together." I said, putting my hand on top of his.

"Yeah." Roxas said smiling at me.

I smiled at him, and then got up from the bench. "Now come on. Let's have some fun!" I said.

And for the rest of the evening, Roxas and I laughed and played. We joined Demyx in the fountain for about 20 minutes, but then some elderly citizens kicked us out the fountain. After that, the three of us had joined some smaller kids in a game of tag. I admit, we must have looked like idiots, but we were having fun. At the end of the day, we all got together and bought some ice cream together. We all sat together under a tree, and enjoyed our dessert. Roxas and I sat together on the grass, and Demyx sat close by.

"Guys," Hayner said from his spot. He was leaning against the trunk of the tree, one arm holding his ice cream cone, the other around Olette's waist. "Are you scared?"

"Scared? About what?" Demyx asked.

"The future." Hayner said simply.

"Why would we be?" Demyx asked.

"I dunno. What if we'll never be together again?" He asked. "Maybe graduation is the last time we'll all be together."

"You gotta stop thinking so negative." Demyx said. "Think about the positive."

"And what is positive?" Hayner asked.

"We'll all be done school." Roxas said.

"And we'll all have jobs." I added.

"But what if we're not together." Hayner asked.

"We will be." Olette said. "And even if we aren't, we'll all keep in touch."

"We're not going to forget about each other." I said. "We're all friends, and we're always going to be."

Hayner looked up at me, and smiled. "You're right."

"Isn't she always?" Roxas asked smiling.

"Let's make a pat." Demyx said.

"A Pat?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, that we'll never forget each other." Demyx said. "And that, we'll always stay connected."

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, it's a great idea."

We all raised our ice creams in the air, and Demyx spoke. "We may never see each other again, but we will never stop thinking about one another."

"Amen." Roxas said jokingly.

We all nodded our heads, and then licked our ice creams, showing that we agreed to the pat.

I turned to face Roxas and smiled at him. He returned the favor, and then we turned back to face our friends.

So there we were, sitting together just talking and laughing. A moment that I would never forget.

* * *

**Alright. So the next chapter is the last chapter. :( **

**And then, I will upload an author note for all of you. I just want to say thanks to everyone. **

**I just want to say that the name of this chapter "Under the Apple Tree" is also the name of Zack Fair's theme from Final Fantasy Crisis Core.  
**

**Please leave a review! Let's try and get as much as we can guys! **

**:) **


	19. A New Beginning

**Here it is. The last chapter to "A Newfound Love for English Class." I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

"Honey! Hurry please!" Mom called up the stairs to my dad.

"Coming sweetheart!" Daddy replied. We heard his footsteps upstairs, and then he came rushing down the staircase. He was wearing a white dress shirt and some black pants. As he came running downstairs, he was fixing his tie. "Sorry guys. I ran late." He said.

"No problem." I said. I was leaning against the wall near the door.

Daddy looked up from the sound of my voice, and just looked at me. He walked towards me, and cradled me in his arms. "I can't believe that my baby is graduating." He said.

I laughed into his chest, and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay Dad." I patted his back.

"I'm just so happy." He said. You could hear that he was about to cry.

"Oh sweetie." I heard mom say. You heard the sound of her high heels against the wood floor, and then she had her arms around the both of us. "She's just growing up, that's all."

Mom let go of us, and walked over to the closet. "Guys, I'm sorry. But we're running late. Naminé has to get to school soon. She still has to put on her graduation robe and put on her makeup."

Daddy pulled away, and I could see the tears running down his cheeks. He quickly whipped them away, never the one to cry, and went to sit on the foot of the staircase. He grabbed his shoes, and started to put them on. When we were ready, we locked the house, and got into our car. Then we pulled out the driveway, and headed for my school.

All the lights were lit up outside. There was a large banner that hung across the front of the building that read "Year of 2010-2011." I smiled when I saw it, and Daddy pulled into a parking spot. I quickly opened my door, and ran out the car, calling to by parents behind me. When I got inside, I ran upstairs and down the hall to my assigned class. All the girls of my homeroom were supposed to meet in room #205. When I found the classroom, I quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Even though I was an hour early, I was definitely not the first to arrive. There were about ten girls already here, each sitting with a friend that helped them apply their makeup. None of them had changed into their robes, which lay on the top of many desks I may add. Each robe was black with a large V-neck. Around the neckline there were two large stripes, one red and one white. Next to the robes, there was a large pile of the traditional graduation caps. I was in awe of the whole scene, really understanding that this was actually happening.

"Naminé!" Olette called from the other side of the room. I turned to look at her, and she was waving her hands frantically in the air. "Hurry up Nams! Both of us have to get ready!"

I quickly walked over to my best friend, and embraced her in a hug. "I can't believe this is happening." I said into her shoulder.

"Oh Nams." Olette said.

I pulled away from her, not wanting to waste anytime. "Let's get started." I said.

She smiled at me, and then nodded. She ran towards the robes, and grabbed two along with matching hats. She walked back to me, and then dropped the accessories on a nearby desk.

"The trick is getting dressed first." She explained. "Everyone puts makeup on first, afraid that they would ruin the robe, but you should do the exact opposite. When you already have the robe on, you could see type of makeup would go well with the robe, plus you could see what makeup is needed to make certain areas of your face pop!" Olette threw one of the robes over my head, and I put my arms threw the armholes. When we had successfully put on the piece of cloth, Olette pushed me down onto a chair and opened her makeup container.

That's right, container. For special occasions like this Olette had every type of makeup at hand, just in case it was going to be needed. She had everything you could think of, in every shade possible.

After about fifteen minutes, Olette had finished applying the makeup to my face. She had also combed through my hair, and had added a cute white butterfly barrette to the left side of my head. When she held a mirror to my face, I was in shock. Somehow, Olette was able to hide every quality I hated, and help make the qualities that I loved pop. If I do say so myself, I looked stunning.

Olette smiled at her work, and then threw a robe over her own head. I helped her get it all the way down, and then I sat her down in the seat. It was my turn to work some magic. I looked through her makeup container, and took out all of the shades that would help accent her skin tone. Then, I took out her two long braids, allowing her wavy brown hair to flow. When I raised the mirror to Olette's face, she was just as surprised as I was. She smiled at her reflection, and then threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks Nami!" She said happily.

I smiled at her, and then we walked towards the desk again. We took the two caps we had chosen, and delicately rested them on our heads. We helped each other fix the loose strands of hair that insisted on standing up, and then looked at ourselves in a full length mirror. We looked amazing.

At that moment, the door opened and Ms. Lockhart stuck her head through the entrance. "Girls, you have to be out in ten minutes. If your ready, please make your way to the stage." With that, she shut the door.

I turned to look at Olette, and she nodded. We walked through the aisle of girls, and made our way to the door. We walked downstairs carefully, making sure not to trip over the fabric of the robes. Then, when we reached the hallways, we walked towards the side entrance of the stage. Many students were already there. Mostly boys, but students none the less. There were hundreds of chairs set up on the stage, and that was where we were supposed to sit throughout the whole presentation. Olette and I walked onto the platform, and started to search for any familiar faces. When we found our boyfriends, we started to walk towards them.

"Hey!" Olette called the blonds.

They both looked up from the sound of her voice, and their jaws fell.

"Wow." Hayner mumbled.

"You look great." Roxas said.

I blushed from his words, and then wrapped my arms around his waist, burring my face into his chest.

"Nams, be careful. You could ruin the makeup." Olette called from behind me.

I looked up at my boyfriend, and smiled at him. "Isn't' this exciting?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess, if you like these sort of things."

Olette gasped and we all turned to face her.

"What is it?" Hayner asked.

"I have to go and make some last minute preparations." She said. "I'll be back." She pecked Hayner on the cheek, and then scrambled away into the crowd of students.

I turned back to face Roxas, and smiled at him once again. " I can't believe it."

"What is it?" Roxas asked stroking my hair.

"Roxas, we're graduating, and then we'll be off to university." I said.

"But we'll always be together." He said with a smile of his own.

I looked at his deep blue eyes, and nodded. Then I burred my head into his chest once again. "Yeah. Together."

"Alright kids. Take your seats. Remember, alphabetical order!" Ms. Lockhart announced. Teenagers started to scramble all over the stage, trying to sit down in their assigned seats.

I sighed, and then pulled away from Roxas. My last name was Aoki, and his was Yakata. We wouldn't be seeing much of each other throughout this presentation.

"See you at the Graduation Party." I said to him. I tiptoed as high as I can, and kissed Roxas in the lips.

"See you Nami." He replied. Then he walked to the other side of the stage were he was supposed to sit. I waved him goodbye, and then started to walk to my seat with Hayner. His last name was Bato, so he would be sort of close to me. When I got to my seat and sat down, I started to feel nervous. I started to think of every possible thing that could go wrong. What if I fell? What if they didn't give me the diploma? What if I wasn't even on the list?

Without Hayner or Roxas near me, I started to panic, and throughout the whole beginning of the ceremony, my mind was somewhere else.

The opening ceremony began, and I couldn't hear the teacher's voice. The only thing I could hear was the ringing in my ears. Soon enough, I was being called up to collect my diploma.

_ Naminé Aoki. Senior. Graduating top of her class. Accepted to the University of Radiant Garden and Twilight Academy. _

I got up from my seat, and carefully walked to the front of the stage. There, the principal was waiting for me, diploma in hand. When I reached the center of the stage, I exhaled a sigh if relief, happy I didn't make a fool of myself. I happily took the diploma from the principal's hands. Then I turned to face the rest of the students and raised the diploma high in the air. We all cheered, and my eyes met with Roxas'. He smiled at me, and then gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at him, and then walked back to my seat, feeling much better than before.

I sat through the rest of the ceremony. Smiling and cheering as each of my friends went up and got their diplomas. When it was finally Roxas' turn, I clapped as loud as I can, and cheered for him. He turned to face me, and winked, causing a blush to spread over my face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The class of 2010-2011!" My principal announced. The audiance stood up, and started to cheer for us. I saw my parents, and saw that daddy was wiping his eyes. Then it was our turn to stand up. We all got out of our seats and threw our caps in the air. We had officially graduated.

When the ceremony was done, I ran to my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around him. "We're finished." I said into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my back, "Yeah." He agreed.

I pulled away from him. "And now we can start our futures together!" I said happily.

He smiled at me, and then kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, we finally can."

"Honey!" Mom said running towards us. She embraced me in a hug, and I heard her silent weeps. "My baby graduated."

Dad hugged us both, sobbing into mom's shoulder.

When they pulled away, mom held me at my shoulders. " I understand you have your graduation party now, but don't come home too late."

I nodded and then hugged her again. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." She said.

And then I grabbed Roxas' hand, and we walked down the hall to the party awaiting us.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Graduation passed, and my Birthday approached. I was a summer baby, the 14th of July. All of my friends were coming over, and we were just going to hang out in the backyard, enjoying the sunlight together. Demyx had moved back to Radiant Garden. He had improved in school, and went back home to show his parents. That left Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence. They were supposed to be here in a about five minutes. I sat in the living room, just watching some T.V until they arrived.

Ding Dong

I got up from my seat, and walked into the front foyer. When I opened the door Roxas stood on the other side. He was wearing an open red plaid top with a white undershirt. He wore his red converse and some jeans. He was holding a large wrapped package in both of his hands and he smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Nami." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. I held out my arms to take the package from him, but he pulled it away.

"Nope. You can't hold it, not until you're going to open it." He said.

"Roxas!" I whined.

I walked forward, and tried to grab the package again, but he pulled it away with a chuckle.

"Nice to see you Roxas."

We turned around and saw Mom standing behind us.

"Hi mommy." I said.

She smiled at me and then made a gesture to Roxas, inviting him inside. He walked into the house, and shook hands with my mom.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Aoki." He said politely.

She smiled at him, "Same here." Then she turned to face me. "Honey, I'm still making the food. I'll be in the kitchen."

I nodded, and then watched her disappear just as quickly as she had arrived. Then I turned to face Roxas again. "Can I please hold my present?"

"Nope." He said again. He took off his shoes, never once letting go of the large package in his hands.

I crossed my arms and frowned at him, causing him to chuckle again.

Ding Dong

I walked away from Roxas to go and answer the door, but that didn't stop him from following me anyway.

"Hey!" Hayner greeted me. He had come along with Olette and Pence, which meant that everyone was here.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. I stepped aside, allowing them into my house, and then I closed the door behind me. Each of my friends were holding packages of their own. I put my hands out, indicating that I would take them, and Olette and Pence gave me the packages to hold. Hayner put his on top of the other two in my hands, and then turned to look at Roxas.

He noticed that Roxas was still holding his own package, and smiled. "So you got her that huh?"

Olette squealed and started to jump up and down. "I can't wait to see her reaction!"

"This is going to be great." Pence added.

My mouth dropped. "You all know what he got me?"

Roxas turned to me, and smiled. "I needed some other opinions."

I stuck my tongue out at my boyfriend and then walked into the living room. I placed my presents on the couch and then took off the T.V.

Everyone followed me into the room, and stood in the doorway, waiting for me to tell them what to do.

"Let's go outside." I said.

They all nodded their agreement, and then we out onto my porch. My family had made a large deck. We had placed a few benches around the outside, and there was a large table with an umbrella in the middle. We all took our seats and started to talk and laugh. When Mom finished making her food, we had our lunch. Mom had made us wedges and chicken nuggets. It was delicious. When we had finished eating our food, Olette said it was time to stick the cake. So Mom and Dad came out with the cake and candles. Hayner went back into the house to bring the presents. When he had come back, Daddy said he wanted a picture of all of us together. He said that my 18th birthday was the most important, now that I was officially an adult.

When Daddy was done with taking pictures, we all turned our attention back to the cake. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' for me, and then I blew the candles out. Mom cut pieces of cake for everyone, but Hayner insisted that I open my presents before anyone eats.

I took all the packages, and positioned them on the table right in front of me. I opened Hayner's first. He had gotten me a picture of all of us from grad. I smiled at him, thanked him and then moved onto the next gift. Olette had given me a new white sundress. I thanked her, hugged her, and then went to open Pence's gift. He had gotten me a new sketchpad. I thanked him as well, and then reached my hands out for the present Roxas still held in his hands. He handed it over (finally) and I unwrapped it. When I found a large brown box underneath the wrapping paper, I began to get curious. I opened it, and removed all of the pink tissue that was inside. At the bottom of the box there was a small blue box. I was about to put my hand in and get it, but Roxas put his hand in first. He took the small box out, and then went down on one knee in front of me. He opened the small box, exposing a small silver ring. It had a pattern of stars engraved all along the piece of metal. Everyone gasped behind me, and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Naminé Aoki, will you marry me?" Roxas asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

I nodded my head quickly, and started to feel tears run down my cheeks. "Yes." I choked out.

He got up from the ground and took the ring out from the box. Then he put the ring on my marriage finger of my left hand.

I collapsed into his arms, sobbing tears of happiness.

**~~~10 Years Later~~~ **

"Roxas! Can you bring Akemi's sippy cup please!" I called from the living room. I was sitting on the ground with my three year old son in front of me. He was playing with his building blocks, his blue eyes focused on creating a tower. I heard my husband's footsteps behind me, and then Roxas sat down on the ground next to me.

"Here you go." He said smiling at me. He handed me the sippy cup from his hands, and then grabbed our son. He plopped Akemi down in his lap, and started to tickle him.

"Akemi, here's your milk." I said.

The small boy in Roxas' lap looked at the sippy cup, and then turned to face me shaking his head, his blonde strands swaying with each movement.

"Come on buddy, you have to drink your milk." Roxas said.

Akemi shook his head again.

"Please?" I asked. "For Mommy?"

Akemi stopped shaking his head and looked at me. Then I extended the sippy cup towards him. He pushed his hands out, and grabbed his small fingers around the blue bottle. Then he brought it to his lips, and began to drink his milk.

I smiled at him, and then looked at Roxas, who was already staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

I smiled, and then took our child from his lap. Then I placed Akemi in my own lap, and he snuggled into me.

"Demyx called earlier." Roxas said.

"And?" I asked, stroking Akemi's head.

"He got another gig. He's going to be playing the opening ceremony for the "Word Cup" in the next few months." Roxas said smiling.

"Roxas, aren't you and your team going to play at the world cup?" I asked. Roxas had become a professional soccer player a few years ago.

"Yup." He said.

My corner of my lips turned up, and I smiled at Roxas. "We'll get to see him again." I said happily.

Roxas nodded.

Before I could ask Roxas anything further about Demyx, Akemi let out a small yawn. I took the cup from his hands, and was surprised to see that he already finished it. Then I handed the empty bottle to Roxas, and then picked Akemi up from my lap. We both got up from the ground, and Roxas walked into the kitchen to rest the bottle in the sink. I waited for him by the staircase, cradling the sleeping toddler in my arms.

When Roxas arrived at the staircase we both went upstairs, and into the nursery we had designed for our son. I gently rested him down in his crib, and then Roxas put his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"We're doing a good job." Roxas said quietly.

"Yeah." I agreed with him, looking at my son in his crib.

"I love you Naminé." Roxas said.

"I love you too." I said. Then I tiptoed and kissed my husband.

**~~~15 Years Later~~~**

**(No One's Point of View-Third Person) **

Akemi sat in his English class, listening to his music. He tapped his desk to the beat of the song and was somewhat listening to his teacher, Prof. Cid. The professor was talking about the importance of punctuation to the class.

"Anyways, we have a new assignment today." The gray haired man said from the front of the class.

Akemi groaned along with the rest of the class, and then passed one of his hands through his blond hair out of frustration. He hated English class, and he hated getting assignments even more.

"To make it easier, it's going to be done in pairs though." Prof Cid said.

The class seemed to brighten from this news, but it had no effect on Akemi.

"You will have to rein-act a scene from one of the most beloved plays of all time." Prof. Cid announced.

"What's the play called?" A girl asked from the front of the room.

"Romeo and Juliet." The teacher replied.

Akemi chuckled, and the whole class turned to face him at the back of the room. "Romeo and Juliet? That's one of the most annoying plays I've ever heard off. This is going to be so boring." He said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Mr. Yakata." Prof. Cid said, a smile forming on his face. "Your parents had a lot of fun with this assignment."

* * *

**It's finished! My first Namixas fanfic is over! **

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. :)**

**I will be updating "Starting Over" and "8 Simple Rules" soon, and then I will start a new story, which I will talk about in more detail in my special Author's note which is the next chapter.**

**:)**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please**

**review!**


	20. Author's Note

Special Author Note

MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

**Well, my first Namixas fanfic is officially over, and I just wanted to thank each and everyone of my readers. Thank you all so much!**

**And because you guys are so awesome, you will get a sneak peek of my new story "Paranoia"**

**This story is also about Namine and Roxas, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**This story is about a Paranoid Namine who just moved to Twilight Town. There she meets a carefree Roxas. Will he help her get over her paranoia, or will she make him paranoid instead?  
**

* * *

Paranoia

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

A tired twenty year old stood outside her new home. There were about five workmen behind the petite blond, each holding boxes that were filled with her belongings.

"Miss. Kibou?" One of the men called from behind the woman.

She jumped from the sound of the deep voice and turned around to face the workers. She quickly looked back and forth between all of the mens' faces, trying to find the one who had called her name.

"Miss. Kibou." The man in the front called again.

The cerulean eyed woman looked at him, showing him that he had her attention.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. "You've been struggling with that lock for the last ten minutes."

It was true, Miss. Namine Kibou was having difficulties with the lock on the front door. No it was not because the lock was defective, or because the key wasn't shaped right. It was because Namine was scared she might turn the key the wrong way and break the lock. What if the key needed to turn right, but she turned it left? And so she had wasted ten minutes of the poor workers time with her...dilema.

"So, do you need any help?" He asked again.

The blond shook her head, and then turned back to face the white front door. That was another thing she was scared of, socialization. She stuffed the key in the lock and turned it to the left. She was still scared she might break the lock, but she would rather have a broken front door than have to talk to someone else.

When the door made a clicking noise, Namine sighed a breath of relief. She then turned the golden doorknob, and opened the door. She entered the empty house slowly, looking over the tan walls and wooden flooring again and again. The workers entered the house behind her, placing the brown boxes on the floor. Namine stood to the side, watching the workers carefully making sure that they did not damage any of her possessions. After about fifteen minutes of watching men come in and out her new house, Namine payed them their money. She quickly gave the men about $200 and then shooed them out of her house. Once all of the workers had left, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally alone. Namine carefully walked towards the large pile of brown boxes in the middle of her soon to be front foyer. She gently opened the box by pulling off the long pieces of masking tape and picked up one of her ornaments. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well, that's a small sample of the first chapter. When the first chapter is up, it will have a lot more to it, so if you're interested keep that in mind. ;)**

**Thank you again for reading "A Newfound Love for English Class" **

**:)  
**


End file.
